The Kyuubi's Sister
by Ninjapriestess
Summary: Kagome was the daughter of Minato, her little brother always has her back, and she is a member of team 7. She feels that it was her fault that her teammates died, and leaves Konoha to get stronger to protect the one she loves. When she comes back, she reunites with a friend and team mate only to discover that something tragic happened, and is left with a souvenir from her parents.
1. The Meeting

"Kagome..." The yellow flash of konoha said murmuring slightly.

"What?" the sleeping girl responded with annoyance in her voice.

"Wake up" Minato said while backing up knowing that his daughter would blow the roof when she heard that.

"DAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Kagome instantly sat up shouting loudly so that even the hokage could hear it.

"Well...yeah...7:50..." He said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

This really got Kagome's attention.

"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE LATE! DAD GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!" Kagome screeched throwing a pillow at him.

Her dad ducked the pillow and rushed out the room murmuring something about how his wife would kill him if he stayed. Kagome rummaged through her closet till she found sutiable clothes for training. A silvery white shirt and light blue pants with an orange trim. She brushed her jet black hair and ran downstairs.

"Kagome!? Kushina shouted before Kagome could rush out the door

"Yes mom!?" Kagome called out "Can you stop by Ichiraku's after you come back from training and get me some ramen?!" Her mother yelled back.

"Sure!" Kagome shouted before she ran out the door.

She raced towards the bridge where she would meet up with her teammates. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin were already there. The teams were supposed to be consisted of 3 members, but they made an acception for her.

"You're late" Obito said grumbling "where's your dad?" He added while cleaning his orange goggles. Minato was the sensei of team 7.

"Oh...I spoke to him this morning and chased him out of my room..." Kagome said while trying to bite out a laugh.

"Oh" Obito said putting the goggles on his head

Rin grinned "let me guess, sensei woke you up then you realized that you were late so you yelled at your dad to get out so you can change right?"

Kagome let out a small smile "yeah"

"When will he be here?" The silver haired boy asked impatiently

"Be patient Kakashi. He should be here in a minute." Kagome said her smile turning into a frown.

"Kakashi, why do you always keep a mask covering your face except for your eyes?"

Asked Rin Kakashi didnt respond to that.

"Kakashi, I'm still here you know" Rin said with rising anger

"Kakashi" Obito said

"Hn?" Asked Kakashi with a lazy face

"Run" Obito warned Kakashi glanced at Rin to see that her angry face was biginning to take over her usually sweet face.

"KAKASHI!" Screamed Rin. She was about to beat the mess out of Kakashi until a yellow blur appeared and skidded to a stop.

"I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting" the blond haired sensei said with a huge smile. He looked around and noticed Kagome was there.

"You're late!" Obito Rin and Kagome scolded

"Well Kagome, I see that you're not late." The yellow flash said while grinning

"Yeah, and I see that you are" said Kagome grumbling "Sorry, sorry" her dad replied "Can we get on to training?"

Asked Obito excitedly "Sure but first..." Minato smiled slyly *

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay guys. We will start our training tomorrow so dont eat anything" Minato announced.

"Why?" asked Obito

"If you do...you will throw up" Minato answered

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Minato was wondering what he should have for dinner. Ramen? Rice balls? Curry?

"But first?" Kagome asked her dad.

"..." Minato said nothing

"But first?" Kagome asked again a little louder

"..." Was his answer "BUT FIRST!?" Kagome said now yelling. Kakashi winced at the sound of her angry voice because it was very loud. Minato was now out of his dreamland and looked at the very angry girl

"Sorry" he said scratching the back of his neck"I was spacing out"

Kagome gave her dad a frown.

"But first you will have to do survival training" Minato responded


	2. Survival Training

Team 7 ran to the survival training grounds and stopped. It was a flat grassland with trees surrounding it like a big circle. In the middle were 3 poles.

"This is where you will do your training" the yellow flash said

"What are the rules?" Kakashi asked. Rin, Obito and Kagome were startled. They had forgotten that Kakashi was there since he was always quiet.

"I have three bells. All of you will have to take one bell" Minato started to explain

"But why are there three?" Obito interrupted

"One will not get a bell. The one that does not get a bell will not get to eat." Minato said biting back a smile while tying the bells to his waist.

Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and Kagome's faces had a annoyed look on them.

"Thats why he told us not to eat" Kagome groaned.

"First conceal yourselves well" Minato stated "Begin!"

All four 12 year olds leaped off to somewhere in the trees.

Minato smiled slightly as he stood ground. Suddenly rustling was heard. The turned around to the bushes. Behind him, 3 shurikans were flying towards him with super speed. His eyes widened. He turned around and jumped up, but not before one ripped his shirt and cut him. The other two embedded the tree next to him with complete accuracy. "Phew" he thought.

"Not bad dad" a voice called out. Minato knew it was his daughter, but he couldn't pinpoint the origin of her voice. "Dang..." Minato muttered. Kagome could speak from anywhere and make it sound like her voice came from nowhere. Even though she threw the deadly weapons fron behind him, he couldn't do anything because by then, she had moved.

From somewhere in the trees, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi stared at their sensei with amazement.

"Wow" Obito said under his breath

Kakashi was speechless. He was usually hard to suprise or amaze, so knowing he said this would be a surprise. He suddenly felt a pang in his chest. Kakashi was confused. " what is this feeling i get?" He wondered "She is the only one who surprised me...ever since...that incident."

Rin had always admired Kagome ever since they were in the Acedemy. She was also her best friend, but Rin never thought she could do this.

Obito's weapon fell out of his hand.

*clang*

"Oops" Obito murmured "I better find a new hiding place."

"There!" Minato said and threw a kunai into the spot where Obito was hiding. Obito was just about to move until the kunai cut his shirt. He flinched and leaped to another tree.

Just before Minato was going to follow Obito, a new kunai whizzed by his waist and hit a tree. A blur of a silvery white and blue color with a hint of orange was flying past him with incredible speed.

Kagome stood in front of him grinning and holding a bell.

"Wait a bell?!" Minato thought

From somewhere, Rin and Obito gasped silently and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"I know thats our sensei's daughter but i dont think that he would make things easy for her" Kakashi said silently.

Minato had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "How...?" He thought. Thats when it hit him. The kunai flying near his waist was to cut the string off the bell.

"So sensei...do I pass?"Kagome asked

Minato let out an exasperated sigh. No one ever got a bell while training under him. "Well I guess" Minato said while biting his lip. Team work was the key but she...she could do it by herself.

She smiled happily at her dad and said "wait a minute" as she took off in the trees.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey" said a whisper. Kakashi nearly fell out of the tree where he was hiding.

"How did she know where he was? Gods this girl was full of surprises."He thought.

"Hn?" Kakashi asked.

"Meet me behind the rock by the river I'll bring Obito and Rin there too" Kagome said he didn't argue "and dont let anyone see you" she quickly added.

With that, they both took off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She crept up on Obito and covered his mouth so that he can't yell.

"Mmph!" Obito exclaimed

"Shh!" Kagome said as she hushed Obito.

"Meet Kakashi and I behind the rock by the river. I'll get Rin. Dont let sensei see you."

"How did you find me?" Obito asked amazed

Kagome gave a weak smile "It wasn't hard"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Rin!" Kagome whispered.

Rin let out a small squeak.

"Follow me and keep hidden!"

"Where are we going?"

Rin asked Kagome pointed to a rock by the river. "There" she said.

Rin silently followed Kagome careful not to get caught.

She then stood apon Kakashi and Obito.

"So? Why did you call us here?" Obito asked with a scorn

"I have a plan" Kagome said smiling.


	3. You Pass?

"Got it?" Kagome asked

"So long story short, you throw the kunai by sensei's waist, then want Obito and I to attack him so that Rin could quickly sneak past him and cut the bells off?" Kakashi asked

"Yes" Kagome replied blandly

"I still dont get why you throw the kunai at his waist if Rin's just going to cut it off." Said Obito

"Dad will think that I am going to pull my old trick on him again, so that will distract him while the plans in progress" Kagome explained

"Ohhh okay" Obito said now understanding

"Ready?" Kagome asked in a loud whisper "Go!"

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Everyone got into position while waiting for Kagome to throw the kunai. Soon something raced towards Minato's waist.

"That tricks not going to work on me again" he called out grabbing the flying object

As quick as lightning, Kakashi and Obito raced out from the bushes and started attacking their sensei

"W-wha?" Minato asked startled while deflecting all the attacks. Suddenly a blur whizzed near his waist. Standing there was Rin...with bells... The attacking stopped and the yellow flash groaned.

"Not this again" he moaned

"There are only two bells left" Rin said acknowledging the bells

"never mind that, you all pass" Minato said beaming.

"H-how?" Asked a confused Obito

"Teamwork" Minato replied simply.

Kagome came out from the bushes and smiled.

"Well, you all get food" Minato said smiling.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rin Kagome and Obito at the same time.

They all opened their lunches and started eating.

All except Kakashi who was staring at the food. Kagome got up, walked to where Kakashi was sitting and sat next to him.

"Hey" Kagome said with a small smile

"Hn?" Kakashi answered

"Why aren't you eating?"asked Kagome

"I dont need to" replied Kakashi stubbornly

"you just attacked my dad and you tell me that your not hungry?"Kagome asked frowning.

"I didnt say I wasn't!"Kakashi pointed out

"AHA! So you were hungry!"Kagome said grinning because she found a loophole."Just because you dont want to take off your mask, doesn't mean you cant eat. Besides, we're your friends" she added with her eyes softening.

"Ah just let him be" Obito remarked with a scorn "he's too stubborn to listen to anyone"

Kagome sighed "well, I'm going home. See ya!"

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"One order of large ramen please" a voice called out into the store of Ichiraku's.

"Oh hi Kagome! How are you doing and what about your mom?"

the gramps working at the ramen shop said greeting her.

"Im fine"Kagome said with a smile

"Thats good. I'm guessing this is for Kushina?" The old man asked

"You guessed right!" Kagome chirped

"Well here you go!" the man said giving Kagome the ramen.

"Thanks!" Kagome said walking out the entrance

"I'm home!" Kagome said loudly

"Did you get the ramen?"Her mother asked walking up to her

"It's right here" Kagome said holding up the ramen and pointing to it.

"Great" Kushina said taking the bowl from her daughter

"I'm going upstairs. Be back in a minute." Kagome said running up the stairs.

"Okay" replied her mom "oh and come down when you're done. Your dad and I have something to discuss with you"

"Okay...dad's back already?" Was Kagome's answer

"Mmmhmm and cleaning his wound that you inflicted on him" Kushina said with a smug smile.

*thud*

"OW!" Kagome's voice yelled

"Are you okay?!" Asked her mom frantically while putting the ramen down and rushing to her.

"Yeah" Kagome moaned "I just...tripped..."

Kushina sighed "This is why you dont run up the stairs"

"Yeah okay I'll be careful next time" Kagome said swiftly continuing up the stairs

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*in her room*

Where are my clean clothes!?" Kagome pratically muttered to herself. She wasn't a very clean person sometimes, and this is one of those times. "Ow" Kagome said biting her lip to stop a scream. She looked at what she stepped on. "...a shurikan...wow...am I this unorganized?" Kagome asked herself. She put on a clean shirt and comfy pants and walked down the stairs.

"Kagome is that you?" Her dad asked. "Who else would it be ?" Kagome asked obnoxiously "a unicorn?"

"..." Minato didn't say a word. He felt so stupid.

"We need to talk to you" her mom said

Kagome's eyes widened "am I in trouble?"


	4. WHAT!

Kagome suddenly stood up "WHAT!? YOU'RE PREGNENT?!" She yelled. Her dad winced at this action. She then sat down rubbed her temple and closed her eyes.

"This is easier than I thought, because I thought she would give us an all out rampage" Minato whispered to Kushina's ear. Kagome's mom just smirked.

Just then Kagome's eyes opened and her dad jumped back in his chair. There was a sparkle in her eyes that was very weird because she normally wouldn't have unless...unless..."oh dear lord" Minato thought. He started the countdown. "3...2...1..."

"OH MY GOD IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT?! WHEN IS IT DUE?!" Kagome shouted out.

Kushina laughed "Its a boy and I decided to name him Naruto. He is due in 2 months."

"2 MONTHS?! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO BIG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING FAT!" Kagome said without thinking.

"...fat?" Her mom asked eyes glaring and red hair moving like it was underwater. Kushina has a tomboy attitude and is not one to mess around with.

"Dont forget Kagome, that your mother wasn't was nicknamed 'Red Blood Sea' for nothing" lectured Minato

"Sorry mom!" Repeated Kagome furiously

Minato snorted "I thought so"

Kagome stood up and slammed her hand on the table. " I'm going to bed" she announced

"Night" her mom and dad said at the same time

Minato poked Kagome continuously. "Hey...hey...wake up" he whispered

"No" hissed Kagome

"The hokage is calling us to his office" Minato said promptly

Kagome punched her dad and he flew across the room. He now had a 'what the hell face' on "ow..." He mumbled

"WHAT TIME ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE?!" Kagome said shouting

"8:00" Minato answered

Kagome glanced at the clock "7:50?! DAD WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?! GET OUT NOW!" She yelled in a dangerous voice

"Not again" Minato mumbled ducking a flying pillow

Kagome changed and brushed her hair quickly. She did some hand signs and teleported to the hokages office without bothering to eat.

"Okay! I'm here!" Kagome gasped out. The whole team 7 looked at her

"Hey" said a voice Kagome whirled around seeing her dad. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed a shurikan about to attack him. Minato's eyes widened.

"Woah! Slow down said Rin and Obito who were holding her back

"NO!" Screamed Kagome who was squirming.

At the desk, the hokage was secretly smiling with amusement.

Kakashi sighed "well Its come to this" he said aloud.

"What?" Kagome growled still struggling. Rin, Obito, and Minato turned to look at him. Their eyes were following him as he moved near Kagome.

Kagome cut Obito's hand a bit with her shurikan so he can let go, and he did.

"Ow!" He yelped

Kagome broke free of Rin's grasp, but just before she was just about to move she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked at the hand and traced it back to the owner it.

"Kakashi" Kagome said her eyes narrowing dangerously "let go"

Kakashi looked at the furious girl and thought who was now struggling to get out of his grip. "I cant beleive I'm actually going to do this" he sighed and then pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Aww how cute" thought Minato "he better not hurt her"

Kagome stopped moving for a minute and stood still. She then grabbed one of his arms. She tightened her grip and judo flipped Kakashi. He flew in the air and crashed in one of the seats in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KAKASHI?!"asked a ticked off Kagome Kakashi stood up dusting himself off

"well you were about to attack your dad and I knew holding you back wasn't going to change the outcome"

Kagome turned away with disgust.

"So what did you want from us?" Kagome asked the hokage

*FLASHBACK*

"I would like you all to nominate who should participate in the chunin exams" the hokage said "Minato, were starting with you"

The yellow flash stepped forward "I, Namikaze Minato, nominate Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Uzumaki Kagome"

"Are you sure?" Asked the hoakge

"I beleive that my students can pass" Minato stated

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I am sure you all know this, but the chunin exams are tests that make you go from Genin to Chunin. You four are Genin. You only become a Genin once you graduate the academy." The hokage explained

"So?" Obito asked

"Obito!" Rin hissed "be polite!"

"So, I'm letting you guys participate in the chunin exams" said the hokage

"Wow really?!" Asked Obito who was giving the hokage a big smileM" do you think we can do it?"

"I beleive you can" Minato said

"Here are your entrance pass"

said the hokage handing all four Genin's their pass

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sat on a bench outside the Hokage's house.

"Hi" said a voice coming from her right Kagome punched the owner of the voice startled.

"K-Kakashi!"she exclaimed


	5. The First Chunin Exams

"What was that for?" Asked an annoyed Kakashi

"S-sorry i just got startled" Kagome explained frantically. She didnt want him to be mad at her.

"Its fine" he said "I understand. I would put someone at the edge of life if they startled me that bad"

Kagome laughed at this. "hey..." She said casually

"Hn?"

"What was that really for?" Kagome asked

"What do you mean...oh..." Kakashi didnt want to tell her the real reason.

That...that...he kind of...liked her.

Kagome nodded "yeah that"

"Well I have to go" Kakashi said

"H-hey! Wait a moment! Stop avoiding my question!" Kagome yelled, but Kakashi was already gone

"Grrrr...he will so hear from me!" She growled

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Give me your passes" the officer standing at the entrance said The for students gave him their Chunin passesand entered the chamber. Once they got in the room, Kagome grabbed the collar of Kakashi's shirt and lifted him up. The room that was once loud of chattering suddenly got quiet.

"Answer my question from yesterday" Kagome said in a serious tone Their faces were an inch apart. Kakashi blushed under his mask, which was totally unlike him. He was happy that his face was covered up. He looked at Kagome with a lazy eye, which apparently made her angrier. Obito and Rin were staring at them.

"What happened yesterday?" Rin muttered

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Obito

They've never seen Kagome this angry. Kagome's face softened "Kakashi..." She said with with a sweet voice and smile. Then...her face turned into the most terrifying face ever. Everyone took a step back.

"LIKE HELL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT ANSWERING THE QUESTION!" Kagome shouted at the poor boy within her grasp.

"Alright!" A voice interrupted "I'm Morino Ibiki" the owner of the voice announced. He had scars all over his face and looked bald. "I am also the instructor of the first exam." Kagome let Kakashi slip out or her hands

" you got lucky"she hissed Ibiki handed out papers to everyone

"this will be your test to see if you pass the first round of the Chunin exams"

"W-we haven't learned this yet" thought Rin

"You have one hour to complete this and when the one hour is up, I will give you the tenth question. The rules are dont get caught cheating" Ibiki explained "start!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"He told us not to get caught cheating...that means we can cheat but we can't cet caught" Kagome thought. She did several hand signs.

"Wind style: eye of the hurricane"Kagome said silently. Yes, at this age she mastered her chakra style, but very few people know that. Kagome closed her eye and opened them again. She could see everyones answers clearly. She looked at everyone's paper and one caught her attention.

Kagome quickly jotted the answers down and did several more hand signs.

"Wind style: wind's whisper" Kagome said under her breath. She normally used this technique to deliver a message.

"To Kakashi, Obito and Rin: He told us not to get caught cheating...that means we can cheat but we can't cet caught" Kagome thought "go!"

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"He told us not to get caught cheating...that means we can cheat but we can't cet caught" Kakashi frowned as he heard the wind whisper quietly to him.

He was confused at who sent it. He looked at Kagome who was sitting still, pencil down.

"She must have got the answers" he thought

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Obito flinched when he heard the whisper of the wind

"Okay, got it" he muttered to himself and proceeded to do a jutsu which would be able to spy on people. He spot some and wrote down the answers. He then glanced across the room wondering who sent the message.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Amazing" was the word that went through her mind when she got the message

"Kagome is really smart" she mumbled.

Rin was one of the few people who knew Kagome's wind chakra. She pondered how she would get her answers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome looked around and spotted Rin. Rin was doing some hand signed and when she finished, Kagome saw her mouth something. Then Rin wrote down her answers. Kagome smiled to herself

"Times up!" Ibiki announced. There were moans and groans of dissapiontment.

"I will now give you the tenth question" Ibiki said. There were murmurs heard across the room.

"I will warn you" the murmurs stopped suddenly and all eyes turned to Ibiki

"if one of your team members fail the tenth question, you will never be able to enter the chunin exams again. If you drop out now, you and your teammates will be disqualified from the exam, but you can renter next time...so...who's dropping out?" Ibiki said seriously

One by one, people started to get up and leave. Kagome looked at her teammates who were trying to make a decision. Obito, Rin and Kakashi all agreed to stay, so they looked over at Kagome.

She was stuck between a rock and a wall. Kagome thought it over and over again.

"Oh-no! Rin, Obito, and Kakashi might pass, but what about me?! I will surely fail..." Kagome frantically tried to make up her mind. She stood up and raised her hand slowly...

Her team's eyes looked at her nervously

Kagome's hand was shaking while it kept rising and her face looked helpless "I..."


	6. This is bad

"Will not give up!" Kagome said in a loud voice slamming her hand on the table

Rin, Obito and Kakashi's eyes widened

"Thats my way of the ninja" Kagome said with a small smile

Ibiki looked at her. Then he smiled "well...those of you who stay, pass"

Everyone looked at him in shock."Those who stayed showed great confidence which is essential to be a ninja. Alright, the second exams start in a month so you have plenty of time to prepare. Oh, and you are all dismissed" with that, he walked out the room.

Everyone in the cheered and exited the room. Kagome's team walked to her.

"Thank you so much Kagome!" Rin said to Kagome giving her a bear hug "and I mean that too when you helped us with the test"

"Wait that was YOU?"asked Obito incredulously "wa? How?"

"I thought only Jounins could do that" Kakashi thought. He wasn't paying attention to the people outside until Obito interrupted his thoughts.

"Well...let's just say I already mastered my chakra element" Kagome said to Obito giving him a small smile.

Obito gave Kagome a hug and said "thank you so, so much!" He also blushed a bit because he had always thought about hugging her

Kagome just laughed and hugged him back

Kakashi looked at Obito who was hugging Kagome. He wanted her to hug him. He wanted to be the one holding her like that...wait! What was he thinking?! Was he getting jealous?

"O-Obito...c-cant..." Kagome was never able to finish her sentence because she blacked out right there.

Obito let go of Kagome "What did y-OH MY GOD I SQUEEZED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER!" Obito said freaking out as Kagome fell.

Her head hit the floor with a loud 'thud'...a marble floor... Kagome had blood trickling down her temple and a now bruised cheek

"WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO HER HOSPITAL NOW!" Yelled Rin.

Obito looked at Kagome's limp body regretfully while Kakashi put his arm under her neck, his other arm under her knee and picked her up. Kakashi blushed slightly. "Wait this isnt the time to be blushing! Kagome's knocked out and your blushing?!" Kakashi scolded himself Kakashi followed Rin through the hall, down the stairs, and to the hospital with Obito behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They burst through Konoha's hospital's door The medics who walked by as saw Kagome's condition and rushed to get her a room. Rin, Kakashi, and Obito followed the medics down the hall.

One of them opened the room's door.

Kakashi hurried to the bed and set Kagome down. "I'll get a doctor to come look at her" the medic who opened the door said Kakashi nodded indicating his head towards her

Obito moaned "this is all my fault" he said looking at the girl in he bed

"Dont worry Obito it wasn't your fault. " You didn't mean to" Rin said trying to comfort him

"Your right it is all your fault" growled Kakashi Obito turned away to avoid Kakashi's eye's

"He didn't mean to!" Hissed Rin

"It's still his fault!" Kakashi exclaimed

Rin felt hurt at Kakashi's sudden outburst then smiled knowingly. She walked to the window and sat down by it. Looking outside "he has to like her...its obvious because the way he acts" she thought.

A doctor walked through the door "sorry to interrupt your bickering, but I'll have to check on the girl" she said nodding her head to Kagome.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked Rin while wiping off Kagome's blood.

"Uzumaki Kagome" Rin said

"Age?" The doctor asked again and the questions kept rolling in

"12"

"How did she get hurt?"

"Uh..." Rin said not knowing how to explain

"This boy here decided to hug the breath out of her, so she passed out and then he let her go, letting Kagome fall on a marble floor" Kakashi answered emphasizing 'marble floor'

"Hmm...looks like she wont wake up for a few more days" the doctor stated getting up to leave "do any of you want to stay here to watch over her? We have an extra bed" she said gesturing to the empty bed

"I'll stay" a voice said. All eyes turned to Kakashi "what?" He asked "if anyone tries to attack, I'll be able to sense them and protect her"

"He's got a point" Rin said

"But why would they attack?" Obito asked

"It's the chunin exams" Kakashi explained "almost any outsider would find this as a chance"

"Okay then" the doctor said hastily walking out the door

"I have to leave" said Rin "my parents will be wondering where I am"

"Same goes for me" Obito said raising a hand slightly

"Where is she?!" A frantic voice said outside the room Everyone turned towards the door seeing their sensei there

"How'd you find out?" Obito asked

"Um let's see...its dark outside, she wasn't there at the testing room, and there was blood on the floor!" Minato said frowning "what happened?!"

"Well Obito thanked Kagome for helping him on the exam by giving her a hug that made her pass out. He was startled and dropped her freaking out and she hit her head on the floor. I'm staying with her overnight to protect her" Kakashi explained quickly

"Mmm..." Minato responded apparently trying to process what just happened "When will she wake up?"

"Few more days" Rin said

Minato groaned "She'll have less time to prepare for the exams"

"She's a fast learner. I'm sure she'll have enough time" said Rin trying to comfort her sensei

"Oh I better get home" she muttered looking at the clock

"Me too" Obito said and they both walked out of the room

"If I dont get home and tell Kushina what happened, she'll beat the hell out of me" mumbled Minato "Bye" and a yellow blur formed straight out the door.

Once they were alone, Kakashi walked to the spare bed and got in. He closed his eyes replaying how Kagome had captured his heart and then he drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi woke up early the next morning, so he got up and walked to Kagome's bed. He put his hands on Kagome's flushed cheeks...it was warm...too warm...he quickly reached his hand up and felt her forehead. He drew his hand back in shock when he realized how hot it was.

"This is bad" mumbled Kakashi as he ran out the door to get a doctor to check on Kagome.

"I'll be right there" the doctor said hurrying to the room Kakashi sent a message to his team telling them that to come here quickly and its and emergency

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What?!" Rin gasped "mom I have to go this is an emergency!" She threw on some clothes and rushed to Obito's house. He was already standing outside about to leave.

"Obito!" She yelled waving the note in her hand "you got the message right?"

"Yeah" he replied "let's go"

"I hope their okay" Rin said worriedly

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked fearing the worst

"IS SHE OKAY?!" two voices interrupted, their owners bursting through the door

"She had a high fever, but our medics can take care of that" the doctor replied

Rin and Obito, though they just came in, gave a sigh of releif. They turned around and jumped at the sight that was there.

Minato gave them a frown "what? You think I didn't come because my daughter is running a fever?"

A moan escaped Kagome's lips and all eyes turned on her.

"she wasn't supposed to wake up for a few more days..." mumbled the doctor

She steadily sat up with the help of Rin

Kagome looked at her best friend "T-thanks...but...who are you?"


	7. The Targeted Girl

Rin looked hat her horrified "no...no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She collapsed to the floor on her knees, head in her hands

"Try to remember!" Kakashi said nearly yelling "you have to! Otherwise you wont make it to the final round!"

"Final round?" Kagome asked confused

"The chunin exams!"

"Hey Kakashi! Dont push her!" Obito scolded

"So...do I get a fresh start?" Kagome asked

"Well your going to have to" Minato spoke up

Kagome looked at him and blinked "and you are?"

"Namikaze Minato or your dad" he said with a grin

"Dad...okay..." Kagome said trying to grasp her mind on the subject

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin" he dad continued pointing to each one of them

"Kakashi...Obito...and Rin..." Okay got it Kagome said with a grin

"Good...she doesn't remember that incident..." Kakashi said quietly to himself

"What incident?" Kagome asked

"Cripes she heard" Kakashi thought " uh...uh...nothing" he said waving his hands around

"Hm? Okay then...by the way...can someone show me around the place?" Kagome asked getting up.

"We'll all go" Rin piped up

"Then it's settled. When you come home, I'll show you around the place" Minato said leaving

The rest if team 7 walked out the door

"We'll start with the training grounds" Obito announced

"Here" Kakashi said handing Kagome a kunai "try throwing this at the target over there"

Kagome nodded and got in a position that just came to her naturally. She breathed slowly for about five seconds and threw the kunai. It hit the target, dead center.

"Wow! Even if you lost your memory, you're still amazing!" Rin cheered

"How about this!" Kakashi said. Throwing a shuriken at Kagome

"NO DON'T!" Yelled Obito "YOU IDIOT! SHE'S NOT READY FOR YOU TO BE THROWING THOSE DIRECTLY AT HER!"

"Say what?" Kagome said looking at him, twirling the shuriken with her finger in the hole

Obito gawked at the sight

"MY YOUTHFUL, BEAUTIFUL SPRING BLOSSOM!" A voice called out

Kakashi let out a groan, and Obito and Rin flinched, seeing Kagome, startled and without turning around, throw the shuriken that she was playing with like a toy in the direction of the voice. She turned around slowly, seeing a boy with shiny...or greasy...hair, in an akward position, because of trying to dodge the shuriken she threw.

"Gai!" Rin exclaimed at the frozen, whimpering, green, fuzzybrows

"H-hi" he said, becoming a more still each moment. Then he finally calmed down. He jogged towards Kagome, put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Kagome had at least five vein throbs on her head as a sign of irritation. She growled and elbowed Gai in the stomach.

"Owwww" Gai moaned and he rolled to the ground

"Serves him right" Obito said laughing

"Gai, how about you spar with Kagome?" Kakashi said pushing Gai gently sigh his foot. Gai jumped up.

"OF COURSE! I WILL NEVER TURN DOWN A CHALLANGE!" Gai said going into his 'crazy' mode "IF I CANNOT BEAT HER, THEN I WILL DO FIVE-HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

Everyone sweatdropped

Kagome let out a sigh "fine"

They got into a battle stance.

"Begin" Kakashi said

The two lunged at each other. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin watched in intrest for at least thirty minutes. It ended when Kagome grabbed Gai's arm when he threw a punch, and swung him into a tree.

"Humph" Kagome said and giving him a smirk as she walked off "come on guys"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And finally, Ich-" Obito started cheerfully

"Ichiraku's!" Kagome said gleefully

"So she remembered ramen...but didn't remember us?" Obito asked in a disbelieving tone

"apparently so" Rin said giving a weak laugh and scratching the back of her neck.

"You want some ramen dont you?" Asked Kakashi heaving a sigh

Kagome's eyes sparkled "yes! Let's all have ramen together!" She said excitedly and dragged the teammates to the stand.

"Four bows of ramen please!" Kagome's voice rang through the shop.

"Ah Kagome! The old man said, then he looked at the people Kagome dragged in...literally...and chuckled. He prepared four bowls in a matter of five minutes.

"How does he do it?" Obito wondered out loud

"Dont ask me" Rin said as a bowl of ramen slid towards her

"Itadakimasu!" Kagome said, now stuffing her face with ramen.

"Still as cheery as ever" Obito smiled

"I hope she gets her memory back" Rin said hopefully

"Yeah, it's a pain having to show her everything again" Kakashi remarked

"Hm?" Asked Kagome slurping a noodle

"Heh...cute" thought Kakashi

"You were the best in our class when it comes to ninjustu, genjutsu, and taijutsu!" Rin said smiling

"Yup" Obito said, nodding his head

"You were even better than Obito!" Kakashi said pointing one finger up

"Yup...hey!"

Kakashi gave them a smile, and next to Kagome who was laughing, Rin, who apparently was eating ramen, nearly choked of laughter, Obito 'humphed' and turned his head, which caused them to laugh harder.

"Are you all done eating?" Asked Kagome. Her friends nodded their head  
"Great! Hey Kakashi?..."

Kakashi looked at her "hn?"

Kagome grinned and ran pulling Obito and Rin with her. "Your paying!" She said laughing

"H-hey!" Kakashi yelled after her, but she was too far away. He sighed in defeat and payed for the ramen

The man at the counter smiled at this sight "come again!"

"I will but not with Kagome..." Kakashi grumbled and the man laughed

"Guys wait up!" Kakashi called at the group walking away

"Nope!" Kagome yelled, running, pulling Obito and Rin with her...again...

"Kagome!" Kakashi called sprinting after them. He suddenly caught up and grabbed Kagome's shoulder. He then hit her on the head.

There was a sudden 'poof' and Kagome wasn't there...there was a peice of wood

"Huh?! Subtitution jutsu!" Exclaimed Kakashi. A laugh came from somewhere above him. Obito, Rin and Kakashi looked up and saw Kagome sitting in a tree.

"Got you there Hatake" she grinned evilly

"Oh not with the childish pranks again" Kakashi groaned "besides, how do you evenremember that?"

Kagome smirked and jumped off the tree doing a flip

"Why are you so reckless?!" Kakashi yelled running to catch her

Kagome landed on her feet "why are you running over here Hatake? You dont trust me do you?" She asked folding her arms

"I dont!" Kakashi said

"why?"

"I told you! You're so reckless!"

"So?"

"You could have broken your arms!"

"I can always go to the hospital"

"You just came out!"

"Like I said...so?"

"YOUR SO STUBBORN!"

"I KNOW I AM! AND SO ARE YOU!"

"I AM NOT!"

"SAYING YOU'RE NOT JUST PROVES IT!"

"JUST FORGET IT! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Obito and Rin stared at them silently for a few seconds until they heard Kagome's voice again

"I'm going home" she said

"Fine by us" Kakashi remarked

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO ANSWER FOR US?!" Obito yelled

Rin laughed weakly "hey...its fine Obito"

Obito settled down and watched Kagome walk away till she stopped in her tracks and turned around

"Um...can someone show me where I live?" Kagome asked embarassed

"I'll show you" Obito said waking towards her

"Thanks" she smiled

Kakashi gave a 'hn' and walked off, leaving Rin alone

"I guess thats my cue to leave" she mumbled, turning to the direction of her house

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome stopped in front of her door. "Thanks again!" She called out to Obito. He gave her a nod and walked back to his own house

Kagome opened the door "I'm home...I think...am I in the right house?" She asked looking around

"Yup" a voice said. Kagome turned to the direction if the voice and saw a red haired kunoichi coming down the stairs

"Um...mom...right?" Kagome asked questioningly

The woman blinked "...yeah...ah thats right. You lost your memory"

"It would seem so" Kagome said eyeing her mom

"Uzumaki Kushina" she replied knowing that Kagome would ask sooner or later.

Kagome smiled "can you show me to my room?"

"Sure" her mom said beaming "so since you forgot" she started, walking up the stairs "your little brother is due in two months"

"how was your day Kagome" a new, yet familiar voice asked

"Fine" Kagome said, as her dad was walking down the stairs

"We're here" her mom spoke, opening the door

"I'm going to bed" Kagome mumbled

"Without eating?" Her mom asked

"I already ate"

"Oh"

"Night"

"Night"Kagome said, closing the door. Once it was closed, she walked to her bed and laid down. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened before she lost her memory and was soon consumed by darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Early in the morning, Kagome heard a shriek coming form outside. She jumped up and looked out the window. A little girl about ten years old was being cornered by four boys. They all looked fourteen. She changed her clothes and rushed outside.

"Give me your money!" A voice said. The voice originated from a boy who had shaggy brown hair and crooked teeth

"B-but I don't have any..." The girl said trembling

"We heard that your family is rich!" Another said. The one who spoke had black hair with brown eyes. A new boy, who was standing to the side, grabbed the little girls blonde hair and yanked it.

"Gertrude, let's just kidnap her and demand a ransom" the boy said to the brown haired boy.

"Hey!" Kagome called out to the gang

"What do you want shortie?" Gertrude asked with scorn

"What do you want with the girl?" Kagome asked

"Answer my question" Gertrude growled

"Answer mine first" Kagome retorted

"Pertin, get her" Gertrude demanded to the black haired boy

"Touch me, and see what happens" hissed Kagome

"Oh I'm not scared of you shortie" Pertin said smirking

"The names Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She said growing impatient

"Whatever" he said grabbing Kagome's shoulder

Kagome was ticked now. She grabbed both his wrist and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Pertin let out a wail of agony before he collapsed on the floor

"Pertin you idiot" scolded a boy with dark green hair

"You would have done the same if it was too Kehv" Pertin moaned

"Fine I'll do this myself" Gertrude grumbled, running towards Kagome. Kagome's hand went to the pouch on her thighh. She reached in the pouch and pulled out five shurikens. She threw them at Gertrude, who had a kunai in hand, blocked them.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Kagome said

"What?! Shadow clones?!" Exclaimed Gertrude

"Gertrude! Above you!" The boy who was holding the girl's hair said

"Got it Ebdi!" Gertrude said looking up. Defeating the shadow clones took about two minutes, because there were like ten, but they were good too.

"Ebdi? What kind of name is that?" Kagome thought. She gasped and grabbed the fist was headed her way. She gripped it tight and twisted it. Hearing a satisfying crack, she smiled and walked to Khev. Kev growled and lunged himself at here with a kunai.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kagome said as she pulled out her own kunai and blocked his attack. She then ducked and kicked Khev's feet. He lost his balance and fell hard on the ground. Kagome turned to Ebdi and raised an eyebrow.

"You ready?" She asked. Ebdi had a frightened look on his face. He shook his head no, let go of the girl's hair and ran. Kagome gave a smirk as she threw shurikens and pinned him on the ground. She looked at the boys headbands. They were the symbols of the hidden mist. She then walked over to the girl and knelt down "are you okay?"

The girl nodded and stood up.

"What's you name?" Kagome asked

"Hatsaru" she replied

"Well then Hatsaru, what happened?" Kagome asked sweetly. Hatsaru looked away.

"My parents are on a mission...I got hungry so I went go to buy some ice cream...and then these boys attacked me..." She said

"I'll walk you home and we'll get ice cream in the way" Kagome said. Hatsaru nodded. They were soon walking down the streets of Konoha when Kagome saw Rin.

"Rin!" She called waving her hand in the air.

Rin looked around and saw Kagome "hey!" She then looked down at the girl next to Kagome and noded her head at her "who's this?" She asked

"This is Hatsaru" Kagome said ruffling the girls head

Rin said "hi" and turned to Kagome "where are you guys going?"

"I'm taking her to buy ice cream and then I'm walking her home" Kagome said

"Mind if i join?" Rin asked

"Not at all" said Kagome smiling

They walked over to the shop and Hatsaru ordered some ice cream. Rin and Kagome decided that they want some too and also ordered. Once they were done, they walked over to a bench under a tree and sat down.

"Hey" a voice said from above them

"Kakashi" Rin and Kagome said without even looking up

Kakashi jumped down and sat between Kagome and Rin.

"You know this morning, four shinobi from the hidden mist cornered Hatsaru and demanded money from her because she was rich" Kagome said quietly to Rin and Kakashi

"Are you planning to tell the hokage?" Rin asked

"Yeah, but after we get Hatsaru safely to her house" Kagome replied "will you come with me?"

"Sure" Rin said biting into her orange flavored ice cream

"Kakashi, you stay with Hatsaru until we get back" Kagome ordered

"Okay...but who's Hatsaru?" Kakashi asked

Kagome pointed to the girl next to her, who was looking at quarreling squirrels, licking her ice cream.

"Hatsaru" Kagome said

"Hm?" She replied

"This is Kakashi" Kagome said nodding her head at him

"Hi" he said holding up a hand

Kagome got up. "He's going to watch over you until I come back from the hokages office. We don't want anymore incidents like this morning right?"

"Okay" Hatsaru mumbled "come on" she said grabbing Kakashi's hand

"Have fun!" Rin said to Kakashi who was being dragged away

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lord hokage" Kagome said and both her and Rin bowed

The hokage gave them a nod of approval "how can I help you?"

Kagome straightened up "this morning, a girl named Hatsaru was targeted by some shinobi. They looked fourteen and were from the Hidden Mist. They wanted her money and when she told them she didn't have any, they were suggesting a ransom until I came in"

"So you beat them?" The hokage asked

Kagome nodded

"They were by your house right?"

"Yes"

"I'll send some ANBU members to investigate. In the meantime, I will inform Minato and Kushina"

"Thank you lord hokage" Kagome said and she and Rin bowed once more before leaving.


	8. Anger and the Cursed Mark

"Oh and I almost forgot" Kagome said halfway out the door "I sent Kakashi to watch over Hatsaru until her parents came back. Is this fine with you?"

"If I send Jounins or chunins, she will feel like she's in custody, so I will have you and Kakashi stay with her. Spend the night if you have to." The hokage replied

"Yes sir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kakashi-nii san!"

It took Hatsaru ten minutes to get comfortable around Kakashi. Oh how he missed those ten minutes.

"What?" He asked annoyed. This was the 200th time today, and it has only been an hour!

"Can you help me train?!"

Kakashi looked at the nine year old in shock. She has been asking for him to play with her for the past fifty minutes, and now she wants to train?

"Fine" he let out a sigh and grabbed her hand "come on, were going to the training grounds"

Hatsaru bushed a bit, as Kakashi's warm hand met hers. "I barely know him...am I starting to like him?" She questioned herself. Her eyes kept darting back and forth, from his hand on hers and Kakashi himself. He then stopped suddenly.

"We're here" he said

"O-okay" mumbled Hatsaru

"Well?"

"um...can I borrow some weapons?" she asked looking away "I forgot to bring mine"

"Here" Kakashi said handing her a kunai."why does this feel so familiar? Oh that's right. I did the same thing to Kagome, except she didnt ask for one."

Hatsaru threw the kunai and it hit near the outside of the target. She went to retrieve it, but Kakashi stopped her.

"What is it Kakashi-nii?"

"Shh" Kakashi said as he threw a kunai towards the bushes. Kagome and Rin stepped out. The raven-haired girl caught the kunai before it could hit her head.

"woah look who it is before you throw that thing" Kagome said

Kakashi let a sigh of relief. He nearly had a heart attack when she came out the bushes.

"Kagome-nee! Rin-nee!" Hatsaru said rushing to greet them

"Haha hi!" Kagome said smiling. She looked over at Rin who knelt down and hugged the girl. Hatsaru just met them and they were already good friends.

"Obito's missing out" chuckled Rin

Kakashi walked over to a tree and sat in its shades, leaning on the trunk.

"Let's go give him company" Hatsaru said to them, skipping towards Kakashi. Rin and Kagome followed. Kakashi sat in the middle of Hatsaru and Rin, with Hatsaru on his left, Rin in his right and Kagome in front, facing him. Kagome tossed bottled water to all of them.

"Hey Kakashi-nii?" Hatsaru spoke up

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, taking a drink of water

"Do you like anyone?"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he choked on his water, trying to cough it out.

"Hey watch it!" Kagome said jumping up, while Rin busted out laughing

"What king of question is that?!" Kakashi asked once he recovered from his shock

"Well..." Hatsaru blushed

Rin grinned and took Kagome's hand.

"I know where this is going" Rin whispered "come on"

Kagome followed Rin until they were out the sight of Kakashi and Hatsaru. They jumped into a tree and got closer and closer to Kakashi, but they hid themselves well.

"Kakashi?" Hatsaru began

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. He noticed that the 'nii' had gone

"I...I...really like you...you, Kagome-nee, and Rin-nee have always been nice to me. Not wanting money, protecting me...everyone wanted to be my friend just because my parents were rich...so...please accept me! I'm older than I actually look! I know I look nine, but I'm actually twelve! See?" Hatsaru peeled off her face.

Kagome, Kakashi, and Rin had horrified faces on. Wait...no...it was a face mask. Hatsaru pulled it off revealing a gorgeous face. Her eyes were sparkling green and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. She also tugged at her black hair, revealing it to be a wig. Her curly, glossy, mid length brown hair tumbled down and shined in the sun.

Kagome and Rin marveled at the gorgeous girl.

"If you were twelve, then why did you act as though you were a kid?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone

"I had to see what kind of person you were" Hatsaru mumbled "so will you?"

Kakashi elbowed the tree behind him, and Kagome and Rin tumbled down landing on their knees.

"Haha...you noticed?" Rin asked scratching the back of her neck.

Kakashi gave her a 'Well duh' look

"So what's your answer?" Kagome asked curiously

Hatsaru gripped her hands tightly. Kakashi looked at the girl with sympathy.

"I...can't..." Kakashi said. He looked at Kagome.

Hatsaru's eyes teared up the she smiled weakly "I see. You like Kagome. I'm not comparable to her..."

"W-what?! N-no I dont! Well yes I do...BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" Kakashi said trying to untangle himself from this remark

Hatsaru stood up and walked away.

Kagome explained what happened at the Hokage's office to Kakashi.

When no one was looking, Hatsaru picked up the kunai that missed the target earlier and threw it at Kagome's back. Kakashi didnt notice it until it was inches away from her.

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!" He yelled pushing Kagome out the way. Luckily he made it just in time for the kunai to whiz past them harmlessly. They landed on the ground, with Kakashi on top of Kagome. A light blush spread across her face.

Hatsaru stormed towards those two "NO!NO! KAKASHI IS MINE!" She yelled as she pulled Kagome up and pushed her into a tree. "Kakashi are you alright?" She asked turning to the spot where Kakashi was laying to find him not there.

"Are you okay?" Hatsaru heard two voicees ask. She turned to see Kagome rubbing her head, surrounded by Kakashi and Rin.

"WHAT THE HELL HATSARU?!" Kagomr yelled. Kakashi and Rin backed up slowly from the angry girl

Hatsaru scoffed, "I'm not scared of you so quit the act"

"Um Hatsaru...it would be wise to stop. She is the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina" Kakashi advised

"Ew. You mean the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Hatsaru asked

"Thats it" Kagome growled. She walked over to Hatsaru and grabbed her arm "follow me" she ordered walking away, dragging the girl along.

"I think we should follow them" Rin said

"That would be wise" Kakashi replied

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Hokage's door was kicked down by an angry girl with raven black hair

Kagome threw Hatsaru down "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BABYSIT THIS PEICE OF CRAP!" She yelled

"Kagome! Calm down! This is the hokage your taking to!" Rin said

"I DON'T CARE!" She growled storming out the door.

"I-Im sorry! We didn't know she would do that!" Rin apologized.

The hokage sighed "it's alright, but can you explain what happened?"

"Hatsaru is not nine, but twelve. She has feelings for Kakashi and when he denied her, he apparently had been looking at Kagome, so she assumed that he liked Kagome, but not her, so she pretended to leave, and when no one was looking, she threw a kunai at Kagome's back. Kakashi pushed Kagome onto the ground for her protection. Hatsaru hated the sight that Kakashi was on top of Kagome, and pulled her up and pushed her into a tree. Kagome yelled at Hatsaru and Kakashi gave a lecture about how she was the daughter of Kushina and Hatsaru insulted her, so thats how we ended up here and woah that was long" Rin breathed out

The hokage thought about this for a moment "since its come to this, I will get Jounins to watch her"

"Oh thank god" Kakashi sighed "I thought I was going to stuck with the maniac"

"NO NO NO I WANT KAKASHI!" Hatsaru wailed, pounding the floor with her fists.

"Put a sock in it twerp" Rin hissed. She had about enough of her love sickness and wanted it to stop. Hatsaru froze and looked at Rin. The once sweet girl couldn't take her anymore.

"I'll be leaving" Kakashi said

"As will I" said Rin following him

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"THAT LITTLE MONKEY!" Kagome said throwing a punch at a tree. The second chunin exams were coming up and she had to prepare for it. Rin had explained everything to her.

"Training out here late at night?" a voice asked

Kagome turned around to see Asuma leaning on a tree with Kurenai sitting down, polishing her weapons

"Could anything else be more obvious?" Kagome asked deciding to take all her anger out on anyone, and anything

Kurenai sighed "what happened?"

Kagome explained everything from the beginning until now.

"Woah..." Was Asuma's only reply

"You see? This is why you don't make Kagome mad" Kurenai said amused

"I'm going back to train. The second chunin exam is the day after tomorrow so i have to work harder" Kagome said throwing six shurikens, three in each hand, and hit the targets surrounding her, dead center.

"I dont think you need to train. You're going to pass anyways" Kurenai encouraged "I better get going. Bye"

"Me too" said Asuma

"See ya" Kagome kept hitting and kicking the training stump.

"Are you still angry?" A new voice asked. A one she knew at least.

"What do you want...Kakashi?"

He stepped out of the shadows. "Hi" he said raising a hand.

Kagome was now testing her flexibility. She started doing back flips until she slammed into a tree. "Oww" she mumbled rubbing her head

"Woah, easy there" Kakashi walked over to her

"I got this" Kagome muttered, starting up again. "Here"

"What's this for?" Kakashi asked looking at the bell Kagome placed in his hand

"Do me a favor and help me train. Gaurd the bell" she ordered

"I dont have much of a choice do I?"

"No you don't"

"Fine"

Kagome beamed at his answer. "We're going to just battle it out okay?"

"Okay"Kakashi said tying the bell to his side

Kagome's fist rushed towards his face, but he did a backflipped and landed two feet away from him.

"Two kids fighting late at night?" Someone asked

The two sparring kids froze.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked the unfamiliar voice

A man with long black hair stepped hair stepped out. A creepy, slimy, snakelike tongue came out and licked his lip. Kagome shuddered at the sight.

"That's not important...what is, is this" the man rushed forward in a blur and bit Kagome's neck. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kakashi exclaimed running over to his friend. The man disappeard and reappeared behind Kakashi. He hit Kakashi's neck and he passed out.

"You will become my next vessel" the man said as he disappeard.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

The hokage decided to take a stroll thought the forest early in the morning.  
He noticed a cold presence lingering in the air and stopped. "Something had happened" he thought. His eyes widened as a clearing emerged with two bodies lying at the center.

"Kagome...Kakashi..." He said breathlessly. Soon a gasp was heard. The Hokage turned around to find a boy with orange goggles, mouth opened in shock.

"W-wha-what happened?" Obito stammered

"I don't know, but thats what we're going to find out right now" the Hokage looked at Kagome's position. Her hand was covering her neck. He walked over to her, knelt down, and moved her hand. "The cursed mark...no it can be...Orochimaru...what have you done...?"

"Um should I get he medical ninjas?" Obito looked like he was going to cry. His two best friends were passed out on the ground and couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes...for Kakashi...Kagome wont make it..." The Hokage replied sadly

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?! ITS JUST A MARK!" He was freaking out. He was totally freaking out.

"Obito..." The Hokage smiled sadly and put a hand on Obito's shoulder "after you get the medical ninjas, get Kagome's parents. Explain the situation, and when you're done, say Orochimaru."

Obito nodded and sniffled "okay" he mumbled, and turned away, sulking.

Kushina stood there paralyzed. Unable to talk or move. She was shocked. Tears were streaming down her face at a rapid pace. "W-what...no..." She croaked, falling on her knees, and leaning on the door.

"Kushina?" Minato walked up next to her "what happened?" He asked  
"Kagome..." He mumbled, after hearing what had happened. "Orochimaru...sama...did...this...?" Obito nodded sadly.

"Take me to her" Minato said

"Me too..."Kushina whispered as her husband helped her up.

One medical ninja started healing Kakashi, while the other checked Kagome's condition. "Her heart rate is slowing down!" The one with Kagome said panicking

"Neidn, calm down" the other one said

"How can I calm down?! I never healed a serious injury, Ekie!" Neidn was furiously trying to heal Kagome. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, and got up. He felt sore all over, and when he saw Kagome's shrewd body, he was about to burst with worry. As he got up, he winced in pain, because his head was spinning.

"Over there!" A voice yelled

"Obito?" Kakahsi murmured as he collapsed, landing on his knees. He put his hand on his head to try to stop the pain. His best friend rushed over to him.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?" Obito ran to Kakashi's side.

"G-go to Kagome..."

Obito nodded reluctantly and turned to the unconscious girl. He was about to walk towards her, when he saw a purplish-pink light emitting from her. Kakashi looked up to see what was happening. He was dumbfounded. 'What was this light?' The Hokage and the medics stood back in shock as they saw the curse mark disappear. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"W-what? What happened?" She asked

"W-we should be the ones asking that!" Neidn stammered

"I thought they don't exist anymore..." The Hokage muttered

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hm?"

"What should we do?!"

"Neidn! You could have asked me!"

"I-I don't know what to do!" Neidn freaked out. Her harms an legs were rapidly moving, and she was swaying side to side. Ekie let out a sigh and walked to Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly

"Fine..." Kagome was confused. What was everyone shocked about? Her eyes landed on Kakashi. "Kakashi!" She ran to him "what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Questions kept spilling out of her mouth, "what?" She finally asked.

"Thats what I should have been asking you...what happened?" Kakashi stared

"What do you mean what happened? I just woke up feeling great." Kagome replied confused.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Kakashi said giving her a hug. Kagome froze and slowly hugged him back. Minato and Kushina walked into the clearing and saw he sight. Apparently they realized that Kagome was all better. Kushina gave a cry of releif and a squeal of joy of seeing her daughter fine and hugging Kakashi. It was too much. She just had to join. Her mom rushed over to those two and hugged them violently.

"M-mom" Kagome laughed. For some reason, she was happy that her mom was there. Two feet away, Minato was smiling at the cute scene.

"I think it's time for meto train" Kagome pushed away from the group.

"Sorry...it's just that when I saw you in pain...it scared me..." Kakashi turned away, blushing.

Kagome grinned. "Worried about me eh?" She asked teasingly, putting an elbow on his shoulder. "Come on. We need to finish training" she grabbed his hand and pulled him away fron the crowd.


	9. The Joke

"Wind style: two dragon fangs!" Two deadly swords appeard in her hand, emitting chakra.

'Even a graze, and it can be fatal' he thought "woah! Dont go too far!" Kakashi freaked out. Her wind chakra was strong. Very strong.

Kagome grinned, "too much? Well I have to acknowledge your weakness" she taunted. Kakashi growled.

"CHIDORI!" A ball if chakra formed in his hand, emitting lightning bolts. Kakashi ran towards Kagome at top speed. She blocked and countered. Doing a flip, she landed on her knees.

'Impossible' Kakashi thought for a moment.

"No time to think!" The swords were giving a dangerous glow, meaning that she was about to do something. "Wind shuriken!" She made an X mark with her sords, and slashed it. Kakashi flinched and ducked. He jabbed his hands into her side, causing her to shriek. "Hey don't do that!" She whined. Kakashi smirked.

'How is it that the most powerful ninja in Konoha can't handle being tickled?'

"You're going to pay" Kagome growled.

"Ooo I'm scared" he teased. In the background, Kushina was nearly dying of laughter, and the rest couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome was getting angrier at the moment. She couldn't hit him. Why? "See? You can't hit me" Kakashi winked. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Hatake! I WILL GIVE YOU A PAINFUL DEATH!"

Nope. He didn't like that idea. No not at all. Kakashi and Kagome sparred until they were out of breath. "No...one...has...ever...pushed...me...this...far...before..." Kagome said between breaths.

"Same...here..." Kakashi collapsed, breathing heavily. Kushina, Minato, Neidn, Ekie, and the hokage were having what seemed like...a picnic?

"Hey! What's the deal?!"

"Hm?" Neidn looked up at the tired, angry girl.

"Give me some!" Kagome said rudely, snatching a pack of ramen from the basket. She added hot water and waited for about three minutes and opened it. Kakashi recovered, and walked to them.

"Yo"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Thirty minutes and you finally recovered? I thought you were better than that"

Kakashi scowled "well you get your energy from your mom" he then realized what he had just said. He glanced at Kushina and saw her red hair flowing and her eyes glowing gold. 'Whoops'

"What? Was that an insult?"

"N-no! I mean you have lots of energy in a good way!"

"Humph fine then" Kushina hit him on the head for good measures

"Itai..."

Kagome looked towards the night sky and laid down. "wow...the sky is so beautiful" she marveled. Kakashi laid down besides her.

"Yeah"

"Look. If you connect the stars like dots you can form a picture" Kagome pointed her hand towards the sky and moved them star to star. "I'm tired" she finally announced, and curled up in a ball.

In minutes, she was finally asleep. Kakashi was just about to get up when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked at Kagome whose face was buried in his chest. His face felt hot. Boy, if she didn't let go, he would get it. He looked towards Kushina and Minato. They looked back and grinned. Kakashi's face had the 'help' look on it. Of course he didn't want her to let go, but eventually she would have to.

"You can have the honors of carrying her home" Kushina laughed

"W-what?!" Kakashi turned redder

"You heard her" Minato smiled

"I-"

"We ALL know you like her. It's all in the way you act" the red haired kunoichi chuckled

"B-but hey" he was going to burst any second. A rustle was heard, and then a thunk.

"ITAI!" A familiar voice wailed

Everyone stopped and looked towards the bushes. "Hatsaru!" The hokage rushed over to the fallen girl. "Are yo-" he was cut off.

"Kakashi!" Hatsaru gasped, and her eyes teared up "I thought you loved me"

"EH?! I NEVER LIKED YOU!" That was enought to stir Kagome.

"Hm?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Hatake..."

'When she calls me by my last name, it's never good' Kakashi thought

"Why am I hugging you?"she asked annoyed, which made Obito snicker.

"You did that in your sleep" Kakashi huffed

Kagome stood up "I DID N-" she was interrupted by a raging, love-sick brat, running towards her, with a kunai in hand. Hatsaru tried to stab her, but Kagome just grabbed the kunai without a care. The bystanders gasped in astonishment. "You're weak" Kagome said smugly, and turned. "I'm going to get some re-"

"MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! I AM HONOR-"

*SMACK*

"WILL ANYBODY LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES AROUND HERE?!" Kagome yelled. She glared at the green boy with a red hand mark on his face.

"I see its a party" someone said among the two from the shadows.

"Kurenai! Asuma!" Kagome smiled at he two figures. Kurenai waved and Asuma nodded. "So what brings you two...and...err...that" she asked pointing at Gai "here?"

"tomorrow's the Chunin exams, and we haven't been training a lot" Asuma said

"You mean YOU and Gai" Kurenai said accusingly

"Asuma, I think you'll be fine" Kagome reassured him "I have doubts about HIM though" sheglared at Gai once more.

"Ahem" Gai stood up "will you, Kagome-san, be my girlfriend?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"H-huh?!" Kakashi blinked...and blinked again

Kagome snorted. "As if" she said rudely, leaving Gai with tears flowing down his eyes. Then they stopped.

"Alright! I will make you go out with me, and if I dont, I will run around Konoha 500 times!" Gai said enthuastically

"Well Gai..."

"Yes?" He answered eyes sparkling

"Get ready to run"

Kurenai laughed weakly "uh..ahaha K-Kagome-chan...I think you're being a little too rough here"

"He made the offer himself" she said innocently

"Thats true" said Kurenai rubbing her chin

"while you guys are staying to...um...party...I'm going to get some rest. We have our exams tomorrow" With that, Kagome walked off.

-?-

A drop fell from the sky to her head. Five seconds later it was storming. "dang" Kagome mumbled. She wasn't even home, and it was already starting to rain.  
She sensed some chakra nearby. 'Two' she thought. "Come out. I know you're here, so there's no sense in hiding"

"As we expected from the best ninja in Konoha" a boy with almond eyes and purple hair came out, followed by another boy with green hair and blue eyes.  
They were both wearing the hidden clouds symbol on their headband.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to quit the Chunin exams" the purple haired boy said

Kagome smirked "why? Am I that much of a threat to you?"

"Mefune. We shouldn't provoke her or else she will come for us during the test" the green haired boy said

"Don't be scared Dimore. She's just a girl. What is she gonna do to us? Throw sand in our eyes?" Mefune did not notice Kagome's hair start rising and making wavelike motions.

"Wind style: two dragon fangs!"

"Eek! Where did that come from?" Dimore jumped like five feet in the air, startled.

Mefune rolled his eyes "You call yourself a ninja?"

"Kagome? What's all the ruckus?" Kushina stopped and saw an angry Kagome glaring at the two boys. She smiled remembering how she used to be short tempers like her.

"You better run, ya know?!"

Yep. She was her daughter. They both use the same catch phrase when they get excited. She saw the boys run off after Kagome threw a wind shuriken. 'And that wasn't even her strongest move'

"Humph" her swords disappeared, and she turned to face her parents. She lifted up a hand "hi"

Her dad laughed nervously "hi"

'Gosh this girl got mood swings' Kushina thought

"We should get inside" Minato said, but Kagome was already in the house.

"Come on" Kushina dragged her husband into the house, finding Kagome sleeping on the couch. Minato got her a blanket, and put it over Kagome. He kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight.

-?-

"What time is it?" Kagome asked unconsciously.

Minato leaned forward "almost time for the Chunin Exams"

She woke up and twitched. "What?" Apparently she heard

"You heard me" A pillow flew at Minato. "You know the drill. Out. Kitchen. Now."

Once again, Minato ducked the flying pillow. "Well good morning to you too" he mumbled going in the kitchen.

Kagome rushed upstairs and put on her signature clothes. Silvery white shirt and light blue pants with orange trims. Duh. She put her hair in a ponytail and ran out the door yelling "COME ON DAD!" She was the daughter of the Yellow Flash, so naturally she's fast like her dad.

-?-

"2...1..." Obito counted down

A silver blur shot by. "I'm here!" Kagome threw her hands in the air.

"And just in time" Rin smiled

"Hn" Kakashi was leaning on a rock nearby. A lot of people were there. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Mefune, Dimore, Hatsaru...ew, and more.

A lady with blonde hair and violet eyes spoke up. "I am your instructor Natsi Yuri, and I will give you the instructions for the second Chunin exams."

"Is it hard?" Someone said. Yuri ignored the question.

"You will enter the forest of death with a scroll. There are two scrolls. Heaven and Earth. Each team will get one, and they will be diffrent. In the middle of the forest, there is a tall structure. You will have to bring both of the scrolls there. In order for you to get them both, it will require you to to fight other teams. Do not open the scroll until you get to the tower." Yuri pinted to a booth "your team will get your scroll over there and enter through one of the gates over there. Okay line up at the stand and get your scrolls. One team at a time please"

Kagome's team was first. They went inside, and Yuri handed them a Heaven scroll. "You take it" Kagome handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Why him?" Obito complained

"Because I said so" Kagome followed Kakashi out of the stand. She saw Mifune give her a glare, so she gave him an intense glare back. He shrinked back seeing her stare made him uncomfortable.

Kakashi stopped at a gate suddenly. Kagome slammed into him "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She said annoyed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow accusingly. Rin giggled at this gesture. She had to admit. She kinda liked Kakashi. Why does she get the feeling that her love will get stronger? She shook it off as Yuri came out.

"I will give you a short break before we start" she said and walked off

Kagome looked around and saw Mefune surrounded by a crowd of people. He caught her eye and had an evil grin. He looked away real quick and whispered something to the crowd. They burst out in laughter and smiled evilly at her. Mefune walked up to Kagome and pushed her up against a tree.

"What are you doing" Kagome's eyes widened as his face came closer to hers. She tried to push him off, but he used chakra to make him stronger so he won't be easily shaken. They were an inch apart when Obito and Kakashi took him by the shoulders and yanked him off her.

Kagome was angry that he had tried to kiss her as a joke, so she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He collapsed in pain moaning. She smirked and stormed off.

Rin ran towards her. "Are you okay?!"

"Better than ever" Kagome responded sarcastically

"Why didn't you push him off?!" Obito said catching up to her

"He freakin used chakra to make him stronger!" She screamed

Kakashi appeard in front of her glaring.

"What?!" She snapped

"What happened?"

"I DONT KNOW! YOU GUYS WITNESSED IT AND I WAS THE VICTIM!" Man her friends were idiots.

"Somebody's jealous" Rin teased

"Humph! You wish" Kakashi looked away

Rin dragged Kakashi away "So, so, you like Kagome? Right? Right?" She asked excitedly

"No"

"Come on we know you do" Obito appeard from behind Rin.

"I do not"

"How are we going to make you admit it" Rin challenged

"I already admitted it. I dont have any feelings for her other than she's my friend and comrade." Kakashi turned and walked towards Kagome.

"He so has feelings for her" Rin said

"Yup" responded Obito, nodding his head

"Okay breaks over! Line up at the gates!" Yuri yelled


	10. The Second Chunin Exams

AUTORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay I know you all HATE the fact that Kagome lost her memory, but stop saying rude things.

If you want to judge without knowing what I'm going to do, stop reading. I hate to be mean, but I don't like you guys giving bad reviews on my story. You say its a tiny concussion. I actually mean coma. You see, I'm not very smart. It was supposed to be serious, but since she's a priestess, she heals fast. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?! Sorry. This is for the people who wrote the bad reviews...I'm short tempered.

I want to say thank you to the people who supported this story and wrote awesome reviews which encouraged me to keep going.

Just saying. I'm really bad at describing battle scenes. I will try to make it more exciting for you guys.

*ahem*

Anyways, enjoy!

-?-

Yuri opened the gates "you have five days to complete the exam. Go!"

The kids rand into the forest and were out of sight. Team 7 stood panting once they were deep in the forest...except Kagome.

"Ahh that was fun!" She lifted her arms in the air to stretch.

"Do you ever get tired?" Obito managed to breathe out.

"I dont think so" Rin was lying on the ground, exhausted.

"We need to find the Earth scroll so come on" It was obvious that Kakashi was also tired, but he made an effort not to show it.

"Kakashi dont you think we should supply ourselves with food first?" Kagome pointed out.

"The forest has many strange things. For example: that!" Kakashi pointed to a falling leech.

"Gross!" Kagome shrieked as the leech fell with a thud. She summoned two shurikens from the armband she had on earlier and threw it at the slimy animal. It disappeared with a poof. "A summoning animal? Who would want a leech for a summon?" She was disgusted by the thought

"It was probably just for the test" mused Obito

"Yeah whatever. Come on" Kagome truged through the forest without a care. She stepped on many dangerous things, but didnt seem to notice them.

"She's..." Obito seemed to be in a trance by the raven haired girl in front of him. She was a great leader and he bet with her leading, she would fufill her mission and not risk any lives of her comrades.

Kagome held her arm out to signal for the rest to stop. She summoned shurikens and threw it in the trees. Two figures leaped out.

"How?" Dimore asked

Kagome snorted "I'm not stupid"

"Humph. Anyways, what is your scroll?" Mefune had a demanding look on his face

"Oh so you want to battle it out?" The raven haired smirked "What kind of scroll do you have?"

"I asked you first"

"Well I asked you second. Now tell me or you can forget the offer. "

"Earth" Dimore mumbled

'Perfect' Kagome thought "okay. Whoever wins, will get the losers scroll"

"You against me." Mefune pointed to Kagome.

"Fine by me" Kagome "wind style: Two dragon fangs!"

The two silver swords was shrouded in blue chakra. She motioned it in a X motion and was about to let the wind shuriken go until Mefune made a move

"Fire style: dragon balls!" Mefune spit out hot, flaming red fireballs.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Kagome slammed her hand into the ground, and a wall made of water was formed. The two elements clashed and the fireball lost its power.

"W-water release?!" Mefune stammered

Kagome gave a wicked grin "care to find out more?"

Mefune blinked several times and let out a growl. Dimore, in the background, was glaring at Kakashi.

'He's challenging me' Kakashi noticed "what do you want?" He turned to the  
green haired boy.

"You. Me. Now." Dimore challenged.

"As I thought" Kakashi sighed. Dimore let out a strangled battle cry and charged. Rin and Obito looked horrified at the sight at the four people fighting.

"So...why are we always the ones left out?" Obito asked. Rin just shrugged  
Kakashi beat Dimore easily and left him rolling on the ground, clutching his side.

"That was easy" Kakashi grimanced as he looked at Kagome and Mefune.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!"

Kagome appeared from under Mefune and dragged him down into the earth until only his head was showing. She got up and walked to his bag, and took out the Earth scroll.

"Thanks!" She called out while leaving.

-?-

"Kagome..." Obito appeared next to her

"Hm?"

"You're cruel"

"Hey, I got the scroll fair and square. Now come on. We're going to the tower."

"Okay"

-?-

*at the tower*

"Woah" Kagome marveled. She shook her head "come on let's go"

"Watch out Rin!" Kakahsi warned

"Hm? Eek!" A gigantic serpent lunged at the medical ninja.

Kagome summoned a kunai and charged at the snake she stabbed it in the eye and it hissed in pain. It tried to eat her, but she summoned her dragon fangs, and slashed the giant snake's neck off.

"Ew" Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust

The swords disappeared "we're wasting time. I want to get this over with" Kagome had a bored expression on her face.

-?-

*at headquarters*

"How did they get there so fast?" Tsunade wondered. She smiled. As a daughter of Minato, she was destined to do great things.

"How are things going?" A white haired man asked

"Jiaraya"

"Kagome's doing better isn't she? Last time I saw her, she was just a little kid" the sage smiled.

"Yeah. Hokage-sama is going to ask her to join ANBU when she is a Jōnin" Tsunade remarked

"I will be looking forward to that day. And I'm sure that her parents are too."  
Jiaraya said

-?-

"Finally!" The door bursted open and four kids walked in.

"So where do we go now?" The boy with goggles asked

"Hm...well I guess we're supposed to open it, because Yuhi sensei said do not open the scrolls until we get inside the tower" Kagome said

"You and Kakashi open it" Rin said

"Okay" Kagome tossed the earth scroll to a silver haired boy. He caught it and place a finger, about to open the scroll. Kagome did th same thing. "3...2...1..."  
They opened the scroll at the same time on the floor and a puff of smoke came out. Minato was standing there, hands on his hips.

"You pass" the blonde haired sensei smiled

"So how do we get out of here?" Obito asked

"The way you came in" Minato chuckled

The team groaned and looked at their sensei who was now gone.

"Great. More giant snakes and decapitating them." Kagome frowned

-?-

*at headquarters*

"Your students are good Minato" Jiaraya mused.

"Arigato sensei" Minato bowed.

"Kushina's going to have another child?" Tsunade asked.

The yellow flash nodded. "A boy"

"What's his name going to be?" Tsunade was looking out the window at the forest of death.

"Naruto"

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto eh?" She nodded approvingly "I can't wait to see what kind of child he is"

Minato laughed "me too"

-?-

"Oh that was tiring" Kagome stretched her arms in the air

Obito ran to the nearest water source and dived in. Rin laughed and knelt down by the pond and splashed her face with water. Kakashi sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. They heard a shriek coming from the forest and stopped what they were doing.

"Should we go help?" Obito asked

"No. We passed. Plus, they should survive on their own" Kakashi pointed out.

They resumed to enjoy themselves until they heard another scream followed by another and another until probably everyone in the forest were screaming.

"Okay. This is getting out of hand. I'm going in" Kagome summoned her swords and ran in the forest.

"H-hey! Dont go in by yourself!" Kakashi yelled, coming after her. Obito and Rin followed. They entered a clearing and saw Kagome fighting a...is that a...hydra? They turned their head to see Kagome doing a few hand signs

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!"

The hydra was burnt to a crisp, and the people were unharmed.

"You know, I want something more of a challange" Kagome huffed

"That was as hard as it can get in Konoha" Kakashi said stunned

"Well bye" she turned and went out of the forest of death like it was just another building.

"How does she do this?" Obito shook his head

"Well...um...I really don't know." Kakashi noticed a paper bomb "this was a trap" he realized "run!"

*BOOM*

"What?" Kagome was thrown into a tree. "Ow..." She winced as the moved her arm. "Great. I broke my arm." She scrambled for the nearest twig and tore a peice of cloth from the hem of her shirt. She straightened her broken arm out, placed the twig on it, and wrapped the cloth around the twig and her arm to steady it.

"Kagome!" Three objects flew past her. A concerned Rin, a freaked out Obito, and a worried Kakashi.

"Hey" Kagome said weakly.

Rin raised an eyebrow "Broke your arm" she stated. "Here" she began healing Kagome's arm.

"Ah. Thanks" Kagome sighed

"Sure no problem" she giggled at Kagome's reaction.  
"We need to get out of here" Obito was shaking.

Kagome hit him on the head "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRAVER THAN THIS!"

"Itai..." He mumbled

"Come on" Kakashi grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her through the forest.

"What about the others?" She asked

"Its a survival test."

"Hey wait up!" Now Obito was the one pulling Rin.

Soo there was fire and it was coming fast. How it started, no one knew. The four kids ran through the forest as fast as they can. They were by the gates when Rin tripped.

"Rin!" Kagome ran over to help her. The flames were closing in.

"No! Dont!" Rin shouted, but her best friend wouldn't listen. Kagome knelt down and hugged her.

"Your my best friend. You go, I go" she whispered. Rin's eyes widened with shock. The scorching hot fire suddenly engulfed them.

"Kagome! Rin!" Kakashi had tears streaming down his eyes. He had lost two of his teammates and best friends. They brought him happiness and joy. He remembered them laughing and having a good time.

Kakashi looked over at Obito who was stunned. He was frozen in place and wouldn't even blink.

"She...they...died together..." Obito said in which was barely a whisper. He also had tears running down his face.

Ninjas weren't supposed to show emotion...but who cares now?! His friends were dead! He couldn't take this anymore. He went to a tree and started punching it, cursing under his breath. 'Why? Why? I couldn't protect them. What kind of friend am I?'

Obito was staring off into space. 'Why them?' He wondered

-?-

It was dark and the fire was still there

Kakashi and Obito slept outside, due to the shock that had emotionally damaged them. Nothing would be the same for them again. They woke up hearing footsteps. Kakashi eyes snapped open and sat up. 'Kagome? Rin?' He turned and saw none other than his sensei. That just made him feel worse. "Gomen...sensei..."

Minato had sad eyes, but he smiled anyways. He stared at the fire for a while until he heard a voice.

"Minato-sensei"

"Hm?" He turned to Kakashi who was gripping his hand tightly.

"Do you think...they're still alive?"

"Thats hard to tell. I hate to admit it, but most likely not" he turned back to the fire that was dying down. He wanted to go in. He wanted to, but he can't.  
He turned away not wanting to think of his dead daughter. 'Kushina would be devastated. Kagome had been on the verge of death a lot now. Now...it's over...'

"I can't afford to think like that" Obito got up and walked by the fire. "They must be alive. They have to be.

"Obito your chasing false dreams"

Obito turned to Kakashi "YOU WANT THEM DEAD DON'T YOU?!"

"No...I don't" Kakashi had a look of hurt in his eyes

"Then why?"

"I-it's a fire. No one can survive"

"you should have more faith in them!"

"I dont think its the time for arguing now" Minato crossed his arms.

The two bickering kids stopped and looked at their sensei. They could see that he had been crying.

"Hai" they both replied smugly at the same time. They gave each other a glare before turning away.

'I wonder what happened to the competitors...' Minato was buried deep in his thoughts. His mind was asking him so many questions. The thing what he was most concerned about was who started the fire.

Kakashi was angry and started punching the tree...again.

"CHIDORI!" That left a smoking hole in the tree. He kept repeating that process until the tree fell down. He was weak due to the amount of chakra he used, but he didn't care.

After five trees were knocked down, Minato spoke up. "You're going to die if you keep that up"

"Whatever" the angry boy scoffed

A loud cough was heard. They looked among themselves and realized it wasn't them. They turned to the dim fire and stood in shock.

"*cough* were you that upset Kakashi?"


	11. The Third Chunin Exams

*Kagome's POV*

"*cough* were you that upset, Kakashi?"

The fire died down immediately. Rin was helping me walk towards the shocked group outside. Funny. I think they'd be gone by now. For some reason, a pink barrier was surrounding us, and I was exausted. We were both covered in ashes, but other than that, we were perfectly fine.

"Kagome...Rin..." Obito's eyes were watering.

I gave him a sheepish smiled a and noticed Kakashi staring at me in disbelief.

"Yeah we're safe" I laughed. I was so funny thinking I died. Yeah right. Like I would be taken down by a fire

"Baka!" Kakashi ran up and hugged me.

I couldn't be mad at him, because Rin and I made him worry so much. I slowly lifted my arms up and hugged him back.

"You're so reckless" he whispered

I managed a smile. "I guess thats what makes me special"

I cherished the short moment, and reluctantly pulled away.

"We better get going" I finally said after they got over the shock of Rin and I being trapped in the fire.

"See ya!" I held a hand up in the air and walked away casually. Halfway at my house, I decided not to bother anymore, so I did a teleportation jutsu and ended up in my room.

Plopping on the bed, I got out a book and started reading. I started to get tired, and accidentally fell asleep. Of course, I only found out in the morning though.

"Kagome! Third chunin exams begins tomorrow!" My mom yelled

"got it!" I replied, brushing my hair.

Teleporting to the training grounds, I saw my friend Mitarashi Anko.

"Hey!" I chirped

She smiled "bubbly as ever"

I then asked a stupid question "Are you training for tomorrow?"

"I was" she corrected "I have to go now. Bye!"

Kakashi's POV

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window, but strangely, no one was there.

"Hey Kakashi!"

I looked outside to see...Anko...

"What do you want?"

"Do you know when Kagome's birthday is?"

"Um...why?"

"I want to throw a surprise party for her! What? You didn't think that I am a no caring friend do you?"

I closed my eyes shook my head. "No not at all"

"so will you help me?"

"Sure. September 24"

Anko's face brightened. "I'll tell everyone...when I say everyone I mean Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune...How about Itachi?"

Itachi has looked up to Kagome for kami knows how long. I could have sworn he had a small crush on her...though she was a little older than him. But its possible right? I shook my head. Why did this bother me so much?

"I think we should tell Minato-sensei and Kushina-san first" I spoke up

"Yeah sure okay! Keep in mind, her birthday is three days after the chunin exams and we're all going to pitch in and help" with that, she left

You never see Anko excited for anything else except her dangos.

I decided to go train for the chunin exams, so I slipped on some clothes and jumped out my window. Yeah. Totally normal. At the training grounds, I ended up seeing Kagome fighting...Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai.

"What's the deal?" I shouted

"Chunin exams...duh" Kagome said that like I was stupid.

"I call Kurenai's team!"

"Hey!"

I smiled under my mask, of course they couldn't see it.

A few hours later, we were all tired and sitting down.

"Tired Kagome?" I teased

She scowled "shut up! You're tired too ya know?!"

"Agh! You were too rough on us!" I heard Asuma complain.

Thats the problem...she's was going too easy. I noticed that she was ANBU level strong. Possibly the strongest shinobi in the land of fire. I glanced at Kagome to see her laughing with Kurenai and pushing away Gai as he attempted to get her on a date with him. I saw Asuma staring at the sky.

"Hey Asuma" I whispered

"What?" He looked towards me

"When we leave, tell Kurenai and Gai that Anko and I planned to give Kagome a surprise party three days after the chunin exams."

He raised an eyebrow "really"

I scowled "what? I cant be nice?"

"No. It's just that you're hostile"

I was angry, but instead I stomped away like a child. I could hear him chuckling behind me.

Kagome's POV

I was nearly out of breath. Kurenai kept telling me these really akward jokes and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Kagome-chan!"

I put my hand out and summoned chakra into it. With a swing, I punched Gai into a rock, and left an imprint in it. His eyes were now crying streams of tears. I liked Gai, but as a friend. He just makes things weird, and now I see him as an annoying pest. Great Gai. Now you just made me think negativily about you.

"Its 6..." Kurenai mumbled

"Six?!" I shouted. I needed to get home immedieately. My mom cooks dinner around that time, so if I miss dinner, she will get MAD. "I REALLY have to go now. Bye!" I teleported to the dinner table, startling my mom.

"You scared me, ya know?!" She hit me on the head.

"Itai..."

"Uh..haha...just dont teleport to the table again okay?" My dad said

"Okay" I mumbled

My mom poured a some soup into a bowl and handed it to me. I reached for a spoon, and set it by my bowl "Itadakimasu!" I ate some of my soup. It tasted so good! I ate faster until in about thirty seconds, the bowl was empty. I looked up and saw my father staring at me with wide eyes. I grinned and asked my mom if I could have more.

"Sure" she laughed and handed me another bowl.

I could have sworn I ate about five bowls until I was full. "Ahh that was good" I said sighing and patting my stomach.

"I'll clean up" my dad scooped up the bowls and my mom wiped the table.

"Thanks!" I called out, running upstairs.

I then plopped down on my bed. Tomorrow is the day it all starts. I will be fighting against a random person...meh. I'm so tired. I tried to close my eyes and get some rest, but I can't! Frustrated, I threw my pillow in a wall with force. Hm...maybe I should just go on the roof. I summoned chakra into my feet, went out of the window and walked up to the roof. I like it up here. It makes me comfortable and I can call it a place of my own. I saw the sky turning a baby blue to a soft orange. I laid down, closing my eyes and breathed in the cool air. I could tell that I was loosing myself in the dark.

"Hey"

I opened an eye. It was...what? 7? What I saw nearly toppled me over.

"Obito?!"

"Hi" he gave me a smile

"What are yo doing here?!"

"Um...you were late so-"

"LATE?!"

"Yeah...its 10"

"Ten...?"

I was angry. No one came to wake me up, and I'm late. I went down to my room, changed, and went back to the roof in the matter of two minutes. I came back seeing a confused Obito.

"Come on" I growled, and grabbed his hand dragging him along with me.

Obito's POV

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I blushed. Why was I doing that? She's my best friend...also kind, sweet (sometimes), energetic, funny, pretty...woah...I...like her. To be honest I actually got pretty jealous that Kakashi was the one who hugged her when she survived the fire. I used to like Rin...now...I shook my head. I couldn't hug her anymore. Not after I made her lose her memories. It crushed me that she didn't remember all the fun times we had as a team. She stopped suddenly and bumped into her. She elbowed me.

"Ow" I moaned

"Watch it" she hissed.

I looked to see Kakashi and Rin staring at us.

"You have a tendency to be late Kagome..." Kakashi frowned

Kagome scowled "So why did we have a team meating?"

"Sensei and Kushina-san said they had something to tell us." Rin said

"You're late ya know?!"

We turned to see Kushina-san with her arms folded and sensei standing besides her.

"Anyways, guess what?!"

Kushina-san looked pretty excited.

"what is it?!" I asked curious and excited.

"Minato's going to be the Yondaime Hokage!"

Kagome's POV

My jaw dropped. "Yondaime Hokage?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" my mom replied happily "oh and i'm pregnent guys"

Kakashi and Obito's eyes widened. I tirned to Rin and saw her eyes litterally sparkling.

"Name? Due date?!"

I laughed inwardly. Her reaction was the same as mine when I first found out.

"Naruto and October 10" my mom said laughing. "The ceremony for Minato is after the Chunin exams, so be ready!" She walked off with dad to our house. "That it guys, now hurry up and get to the exams. It starts in twenty minutes!"

"...shoot" I mumbled.

I gasped for breath.

"This is who you will be fighting" our proctor said.

He showed us a list. I was the first to battle...lets see...Mefune...shit. Not again. I wonder if he's gotten stronger.

Okay first people to battle, come to the center. I walked out and saw many people on the stands. Great. Just what i needed. Spectators.

"Ready when you are" the protcter stepped back and stood to the side. I looked around and saw Kakashi, Obito, and Rin cheering me on.

"No time to look!" Mefune charged at me, kunai in hand. I dodged it and summoned my swords.

"Wind release: wind shuriken!"

Five shuriken's flew at him. He deflected four if them, but one scratched his cheek.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

A gigantic fireball came towards me.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water dragon bullet technique)" a dragon made of water appeared.

You could hear the gasps of the audience. Yes. That was an A rank technique. You see, when I was five, I mad my dad teach me all these cool jutsusi and I mastered them. I soon started to learn more and more jutsus. So yeah.

I heard Mefune growl at me. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

What a weak technique

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five replicas of me appeared.

My opponent smirked. "I was just getting started. Raikiri: Sōraishin!"

Mefune submerged into the earth and came up, punching me in the jaw. He jumped back and formed the lightning cutter. He split in two, charged me, leaving two streams of light. He striked me with one Lightning Cutter, and sent me into the air. He repeatedly hit me with that one Lightning Cutter in a zig-zag formation into the air, back and forth, before coming above me and finally slamming his second Lightning Cutter into me, driving me into the ground.

That hurt like hell. I gasped for air and breathed heavily. I thought only Kakashi could do that...though it was imperfect. A pink light surrounded me. Then suddenly, a sharp pain went through me head. I winced in pain and cliched my head. Slowly, one by one, ,y memories began to flow back. Even some of my strongest jutsus. I soon felt fine. All my cuts were healed, (fron the lightning cutter) and I felt better than ever. Then, I got up.

"Don't mess with me..." I growled

"And what happens if I do" Mefune taunted "are you going to hurt me?"

"I was trained by Tsunade-sama and Ero-sennin themselves...don't think you can get away with angering me without getting hurt!" I announced.

I could hear everyone's gasp on the stadium. Shocked? I smirked and summoned chakra into my right hand. I raced towards him at top speed and punched him, knocking him to the ground, and leaving a big hole in the arena. I walked off the grounds like nothing happened. It was quiet at first, but then I heard clapping and some cheers

The proctor announced "winner of this round, Uzumaki Kagome!"

More cheers. I went up to the stadium to my team and collapsed to the floor. I used up too much chakra. Gotta rest. I dozed off into a sleep.

Kakashi's POV

The heck? I thought I was the only one who can do Sōraishin. I fugered he must have spotted me doing that and copied it. It would be difficult though. Kagome...she was sleeping on the ground and Rin was tending to her. She shouldn't have survived that. Sōraishin was a pretty strong jutsu, and what was that pink light coming from her?

"Next is Hatake Kakashi and Dimore!"

My turn. I wonder what kind of surprise Dimore has for me. If Mefune had one, so should Dimore.

**So I gave back Kagome's memory. **

**Thats what I've been planning to do all along. **

**Which one do you think is better? Third POV or First POV?**

**~Believe It Ya Know?!~✌️㈳3✌️**


	12. Posponed Rin and Obito's death

**Heh. Sorry guys for making you wait so long. I'm working on several new stories ya know? Still attempting to make the story longer because I always think its too short. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story**✌️?￢ﾜﾌ️

**Kakashi's POV**

Dimore walked up to the center of the arena and positioned himself. I clenched my hands tightly as I followed my opponent. I could see him smirk which is a massive giveaway that he is planning something.

"Begin" the instructor said

Dimore charged at me with a katana, yelling. I sidestepped. Left. Right. Left. Right. This kept going for about five minutes.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!"

The ground around me began to turn to mud, and I started sinking slowly. If I used Suiton, the mud would just make me sink faster.

"Kakashi! Use Raiton!" I could hear Kagome yell from the stadium. She recovers quickly. Yes. Raiton. That would work.

"Chidori!" I stuck my arm into the ground, as far away from me as I could. The ground immediately dried, and crumbled into tiny bits.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Dimore immediately said. A gigantic dragon made of fire appeared, startling the audience.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" I yelled. Now, a water dragon appeared. The two dragons clashed into each other as Dimore's and my kunai hit. Metal against metal. He pulled back, and so did I. He did several hand signs.

"Doton: Uiten Pen!"

Dear kami. The ground around me shifted, enclosing me in a dome. I notice that all his attackes so far were either A or B ranked. Strange. That's not Genin level. "Raikiri!" My lightning cutter broke through the defense, and crumbled it. I got out just in time. Apparently my lightning cutter hit Dimore too. Medics were by his side, and they were now putting him in a stretcher.

"Winner of this round, Hatake Kakashi!"

Cheers erupted from the stadiums. I went up to where my friends were, and Kagome tackled me with a hug.

"Kakashi! Omedetō-ttebane!**"

I smiled lightly. "Arigatō"

"Omedetō Kakashi" Obito and Rin said at the same time, while smiling.

-?-

"Sensei! What were our results?" Obito begged Minato-sensei.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you! Obito, Rin. You guys are now!"

"What abou us?" Kagome asked, wrapping an arm around my neck.

I noticed Minato-sensei's face get serious. "My Hokage ceremony will be postponed...due to the third-great ninja war"

"NANI**?!"

"Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Kagome...you guys will be with me on the mission of the Kannabi bridge. There, we will destroy it to prevent the other shinobi a from crossing it. Kakashi...Kagome...Lord Third has appointed you to be Jōnin's."

"EH?!" Obito's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, his head was in an odd position, and his jaw dropped.

"The mission begins tomorrow. Ill meet you guys at the front of Konoha's gates. Obito, dont be late." With that, Minato-sensei went off.

-?-

**Kagome's POV**

I was the first one at the gate. Kakashi came a few minutes after me, and so did Rin. Dad appeared all ready to go...except...

"I'm here!"

Obito was running to catch up to us.

"You're late!" Kakashi scolded

"Sorry" Obito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

We traveled a while until my dad spoke up. " today is a very special day for Kagome and Kakashi. It is their first missions as Jōnin's. Here. It is a custom made kunai. It may feel weird at first, but you will get used to it." He handed one to Kakashi and me.

"Thanks" we both replied

Rin took something out from behind her back."This is for you two. A medical kit. I arranged it to where you can use it easily." We took it from her gratefully.

"Thanks" we said again.

Obito made me hold my hand out. He placed something in there, and gently closed my hands. I pulled my fist towards me, and reopened my hand, revealing a necklace. It had a goggle and the Uchiha symbol on it as charms. I out it around my neck and hugged Obito as hard as I could. I could see Kakashi's eyes widen and then soften in a sad way.

Kakashi held a hand out for Obito.

"What?" He looked at him confused. "Why did you expect me to bring you something just because I got Kagome something?"

"It's okay. I figured it would be useless anyways" Kakashi said, withdrawing his hand. I elbowed him slightly for his rudeness.

"Here Kakashi. I got something for you too." I pulled out a silver kunai that had been beautifully engraved with decorations, and Kakashi's name on its handle. I gave it to him. "See? I have one too" I pulled out my own which had my name engraved on it, and it had the same pattern. "Now we can match" I said, smiling.

"Um..." He hesitated, and I cocked my head to the side. "Here" he said quickly, shoving a box in my hands he started walking quickly to our destination, and I followed. I opened the box and i now realized why he was sad when Obito gave me a necklace. He had gotton me a necklace too, but it was a silver heart outline with orange, blue, and white diamonds on it. I smiled softly, and put it on.

***time skip***

I sensed an unfamiliar presence. I closed my eyes and used the nature sensing jutsu that Fukasaku-san taught me at Mt. Myōboku.

"Rin! Watch out!"As soon as those words left my mouth, the invisible man grabbed my best friend.

"We should take her" he said, and disappeared.

"We have to go help Rin!" Obito exclaimed

"No. Carry on with the mission. We'll save Rin later." Kakashi responded. I looked at him with shock. How could he do this?

"Kakashi! Rin is our friend, and comrade! Are you going to throw her away like a piece of trash just for a mission?! She has healed all our wounds in the past, and without her, we wouldn't even be alive right now! Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." With that, Obito ran to the direction where Rin was takes, and Kakashi walked in the other.

"Come on Kagome" Kakashi said, motioning for me to follow.

"Gomen...Kakashi..." I said as I ran towards Obito's direction.

-?-

"Obito! Watch out!" I yelled. Obito turned around to see that a katana was swinging at him. I thought it was too late until I saw a blur of silver. "Kakashi! You came!" I exclaimed, but gasped as the katana slashed his eye. "Kakashi!" I ran to him as fast as I can.

Kakashi collapsed to the floor, clutching his bleeding eye. Obito looked at him in horror. I sensed someone coming. Just as I was about to warn Obito, he stuck his kunai out, and impaled the invisible man.

"How" the man asked

I looked at Obito, and my eyes widened in shock. He had unlocked his sharingan. "Obito!" I gasped.

"Now its my turn to protect you guys" he smiled. We wrapped Kakashi's eye in bandaids. After that, we went to go save Rin.

-?-

Apparently Rin was caught in a Genjutsu. Kakashi and Obito were dealing with the other people while I went to save Rin.

"Kai" I said, releasing the Genjutsu.

She woke up startled. "Kagome" she breathed, letting out a sign of releif.

I undid the knots that tied her up, and ran out just as the rocks were crumbling down. When we were almost out, until Kakashi got hit in the head by a falling rock. He fel to the ground, not being able to get up.

"Kakashi!"

Obito ran towards our fallen teammate. He picked Kakashi up, and tossed him aside.

"Obito!" I yelled as he was getting crushed by a larger rock that was meant to hit Kakashi. I was knocked out after that.

-?-

I woke up feeling groggy, then I remembered what had happened. I noticed that the dust was clearing, and Rin and Kakashi was okay.

"Rin...Kagome...Kakashi...are you okay?"

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice.

"Obito!" I cried, running towards his half crushed body. Tears slid down from my face rapidly. Kakashi and Rin were by Obito's side before I even noticed.

"That's right...Kakashi...I'm the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming Jōnin. I promise it wont be useless...I'm giving you my sharingan..."

Kakashi looked up, shocked.

"Rin...transfer my eye into, Kakashi's blind one..."

"Obito..." I buried my face in Obito's chest. No. This cant be happening. This is a dream. After a short while, Obito's left eye was gone, transported into Kakashi.

"Now...go..." He said weakly which made me cry harder. I felt terrible. One of my best friend is going to die, and I cant do anything about it.

"Come on...Kagome, Rin." Kakashi had a sad look in his eyes. He was just as sad as we are, but we had to complete the mission.

"Sayonara...Obito" I pressed my lips onto his cheek, and smiled sadly. I could see a small blush creep up his face.

We got out just in time as more rocks fell covering Obito. Before I knew it someone was behind me. He hit his arm on the side of my neck, and I blacked out.

-?-

I woke up, and it was nighttime. I sat up pretty fast.

"Ow" I placed a hand on my head. My head was spinning. I got up, and started walking to who I think is Kakashi. Wrong. I ran smack into a large rock. As I was falling back, a pair of arms grabbed me. I looked up to see my favorite silver haired friend.

"Careful." He said

I soon remembered what had happened before I passed out. "Obito!" I gasped looking around. When I didn't see him, I looked at Kakashi helplessly. He just shook his head. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I buried my face into Kakashi's shirt. He patted my back lightly which made me calm down a bit.

My dad came and cleared his throat. We broke apart and looked at him.

"I heard about Obito" he said sadly.

"Yeah" I said in a voice which was lower than a whisper.

-?-

We returned to Konoha when the sun was up. I grasped the necklace Obito have me and held it tight as memories of Obito flooded my mind.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked me.

I saw Rin shake her head and mouth 'not now'

She knew is was in deep sorrow for loosing a comrade, and a dear friend.

We passed the village gates, and returned to the Hokage's office. I had to wait outside as my dad explained everything because he knew I would have a mental breakdown in there.

I decided to go home where I could cry in peace.

"Kagome?" I heard my mom call. I ignored her. She came out the kitchen and noticed me sulking. Her face had a look of pity on it as she returned to cook.

For the past five days, I was always in my room. The sixth day, my team was called for a mission.

***time skip* **

Rin was now made the Jinchūriki of the sanbi (three tails)

Just as Kakashi was going to hit an enemy with chidori, Rin stepped in front of him. Wait. What?!...is she committing suicide? I know she is a Jinchūriki, but she didn have to go _that_ far.

"Ka-ka-shi..." She said her final words before she died. Kakashi had tears streaming down his face and so did I. I quickly slashed the enemy's neck before running towards my fallen best friend. Kakashi took chidori out, and passed out on the floo from shock, and exhaustion. Before Rin could hit hard ground, I caughte her.

"Rin..." I whispered, and hugged her tightly. I cried until I fell asleep. 'It was my fault...' That was my last thought.

"Hm?" I woke up in a hospital. At least thats what I think. I blinked my eyes several times. Yep. A hospital. I looked towards my right and saw Kakashi was there too. Just looking hat him brought back memories, or Rin. I remembered what tad happened, and clenched my fist. If only I could have protected her. And Obito too...if I could have only pushed him out the way, he wouldn't have died. I missed them. I smashed my fist into the bed. I was angry and bitter at my self. I don't want to lose anymore precious people in my life. I don't want to lose you. Kakashi.

**I know that I said I will try to make the chapter longer, and I'm really sorry this is short, but I had to stop here for the next chapter. Sorry that I described their deaths poorly. I tried. Dont judge. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Maybe the chapter after the next will be when she returns to Konoha. **

**Writing this made me sad, and I tried to make this really sad, because that's how it's supposed to be right?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and see ya next time!**

**~ Believe It Ya Know?!**✌️?￢ﾜﾌ️


	13. Sayonara Konoha

**Wellllll...a I am trying to go on as fast as I can. This chapter will be the last of their child hood. Oh, and in my story, Kagome will NOT be the reincarnation of Kikyo, but just someone who looks similar to her. **

**She is not born with the Shikon no Tama, and is born with the powers of a priestess which is very rare in the Naruto world, making her very special. **

**Sooo...I basically explained her character a little better, so you won't be confused. No, the rest of the chapters will not be as boring as these twelve chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Kagome's POV **

It has been a month since Kakashi and I have left the hospital, and I was sulking through the streets of Konoha. People say Kakashi and I have been acting cold lately.

Three weeks ago, we were reccomenede to be in ANBU by the third hokage and my dad. We were always paired as a team whenever we go on missions. Since that incident, we lacked sympathy. Gai always tried to find a way to get us to laugh, but it never works. If only he knew how much it hurts.

"Kagome!" A purple haired friend of mine ran up to me.

"What do you want Anko?" I asked coldly

"I...err...was wondering if you want to go to the stake house in an hour with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and me."

The only one who I rather talked to was Kakashi. "Hm... I'll think about it" I said , and walked away, leaving Anko speechless.

"Dont forget to wear something cute!" She called out. I frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Anko's POV**

I wasn't really sure if it would work. Kakahsi finally agreed to do the surprise party, because I bugged him every single day. He wanted his best friend to be happy since she is the only one left on his team who hasn't died. The war was finally over, and Minato- sensei will be given the title 'Hokage' tomorrow.

During the war, Kakashi and Kagome became known as 'Konoha no Gin De~yuo' meaning Konoha's silver duo, due to the silver kunai they each had. When you put the two together, they are most feared. Even at their age, they could defeat 100 ANBU black obs within an hour.

"Anko!" I saw Kakashi motion at me to sit down next to him. I wonder what he wants. He usually never does this.

"What do you need?" I asked

"Is Kagome going?" He asked. Was it. My imagination, or is he turning pink at the name Kagome?

"She said 'I'll think about it'"

"Ah. I see." Kakashi got up, and walked away.

**Kagome's POV**

Something cute...do I have to? I sighed and slipped on an orange Tsunade-like shirt on, and blue pants. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and slipped some blue ninja shoes on. I glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes passed sin pice I was supposed to be there. Well I guess this is another way to remember Obito by. I gently brushed my hand on the necklace Obito gave me. I miss him.

I walked down the streets towards the steak house. Opening the door, I was expecting to hear Obito to yell "YOU'RE LATE!"

Remembering that brought tears to my eyes, so I turned my heels and ran away. I could hear people calling my name, but I ignored them. This is terrible. I never felt so horrible in my life. The death of my comrades has mentally left a hole on my heart. I almost reached the forest when someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around, ready to knee the person in the stomach, but stopped. Kakashi. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him closer to me. We stayed like that for a while until Kakashi spoke up.

"We should go back. They're waiting for us."

I nodded, and held his hand until we got there. I broke away from him as the door slid open, startling me.

"Great! You're here! Come on!" Kurenai dragged me to a seat in the middle of hers and Kakashi's. We talked and laughed until Someone with a gigantic cake appeared.

"Why the hell is there a cake five feet tall here?!" I asked

"Did you forget?" Kurenai asked me

"Huh? Forget what?"

"She did" Asuma sighed

"What did I forget?!"

"Happy birthday" Kakashi said, handing me a crudely wrapped box. I facepalmed myself. Everyone rememberd my birthday except me. Within seconds a pile of presents were stacked up on the table in front of me.

"Wha-guys you'd di-" I began

"You are our friend, but you haven't said a word to us since the third great ninja war, and this is the only way we could talk to you." Anko said.

I felt guilty right then. "I-I'm sorry. I just..." Tears began to form on the bottom of my eyes. "Excuse me" I said as I stood up. I walked out the door, and sat down leaning next to the nearest tree. I made my decision right then. The day after the Hokage ceremony. Yes. That was the day.

"Kagome..." A figure i recognized as Kakashi sat down next to me.

"Why is it always you?" I asked

"What? I cant help my _twin_?" He teased, and I elbowed him gently. "Ow" he playfully whined. We both laughed, and I laid my head on his shoulders.

"Hey"

"Hm?" I looked up

"Why don't you open that" he said, motioning to the present he gave me.

"You're a terrible wrapper" I said, laughing. I tore away the paper, and started to open the box slowly. Inside, there was an orange crystal heart. My eyes softened as I hugged my best friend.

"Arigatō"

"Kagome-nee san!" My head perked up to the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Ah! Itachi!" I hugged him as he got closer. "Who invited you?"

"Erm..." He poured, trying to remember. He was so cute. "Kurenai-nee san" he gave me his smile that could wipe away any regrets for about a minute.

"Hey, do you want cake?" I asked.

His head snapped up to the word 'cake'. "Come on" I said, leading him into the steak house. "You too Kakashi" Kakashi gave me a look that says stop-treating-me-like-a-child. I cut a peice of cake out, put it in a plate, and gave it to Itachi who happily stuffed it in his mouth.

I finished spearing a slice of cake, and set the plate down. Just as I was about to get up to leave, Asuma threw a present at me which I easily caught.

"Aren't you supposed to open your presents first?" He asked.

"I suppose so" I sighed, opening the present he threw at me. There was a new set of shurikens in there. "I'm guessing that was from you?" I asked Asuma. He just nodded.

"Here's mine" Kurenai handed me a box that was wrapped in a violet wrapping paper. I tore it open, and found a new pair of ninja shoes. I hugged her and gave her a thanks before opening Gai's. He couldn't come because he had training to do. Figures. His had a-

"AHH!" I yelled, dropping the box.

"What? What's wrong?!" Everyone asked me

I pointed a shaky finger towards the box. "I-Its t-that"

They all looked in there, and retreated quickly with and 'ugh'

Kurenai nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah. I see why you were scared"

"Look. There's a note" Anko said, picking it up. I shaw her arms shaking. Poor girl. She opened it and read it out loud.

"My dear spring blossom, I hope we can be twins too"

I furrowed my eyebrowes and wrinkled my nose. "Um...no." I said looking at Gai's present again. It was a very, very bright hot pink jumpsuit like Gai's. Kicking the box to the side, I took Anko's present, and opened it. It had a set of senbon needles in it which was decorated in beautifully carved designs.

"Thanks" I smiled and hugged her.

"Wow. Getting a hug from Cold-blooded Kagome. Thats a first" she laughed

"I'm going home" I announced, gathering to gifts except Gai's. "Thanks for everything!" I added when I was out the door.

"Do you want me to help you carry that?" Kakashi asked, tagging along with me.

"Na-aah!" I exclaimed as a Kakashi's crystal heart box fell with it in there. Kakashi quickly caught it.

"Yeah you do." He said stubbornly. I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Hold out your hand" I ordered

"Huh?" It should be quite obvious what I was going to do. Stupid. I dumped the presents in his arm, and he staggered around, trying to regain his balance.

"How do you carry this?" He strained.

"How are you my twin?" I teased

"Urmph" Kakashi grunted

-?-

"Tadima!" I yelled once I reached my house. Kakashi set the stack down and cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks!" I gave him a closed eye smile.

"You..." He hesitated

"I..." I pushed

"Lightened up a bit..."

Realzairon smacked my face. I handn't realized it. Maybe all I needed to do was hang out with my friends, but I never gave them the time of day. I smiled sadly to myself. It will be hard now to leave...

"Ja ne!" Kakashi said as he headed off.

My dad went to greet me, and we were then at the table talking things over.

"Dad...I need you to do me a favor..."

He looked at me with concern, knowing how serious I was.

"After the Hokage ceremony..."

-?-

**Minato's POV**

Ah...I see...

"So will you allow me?" Kagome asked me.

"Sure" I replied

She gave me a soft smile, and headed to the room. Kushina then came out the kitchen.

"What did she want?" She asked

I explained everything.

-?-

**Kagome's POV**

"I SAID WAKE UP-TTEBANE!" I got smacked multiple times with a pillow.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" I said, and quickly dressed. Today was dad's ceremony, and I was excited. I ran out to the hokage tower to see my dad receiving the hokage hat. He had a cape with trims like fire on the bottom, and on the back, it said 'Yondaime Hokage'

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was. Kakashi. He close eye smiled and I did the same. We both looked up and say my dad putting on the Hokage's hat. He lowered his face, not allowing us to see his face, and then he lifted it up, revealing a sparkling blue eye. He walked for the side where we could clearly see him, and he took the Hokage hat off. As that happened, cheers erupted from the crowd.

-?-

"The Hoakge wants to see you." A Jōnin ninja said.

I sprinted to the Hokage's office, and opened the door, revealing my dad sitting at the desk.

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Absolutely" I replied confidently.

"Then you may proceed"

I slipped on my ANBU mask and jumped out the window like Anko usually does. One word went through my mind. Sayonara...Konoha.

**Kakashi's POV**

I ANBU ninjas shouting, and running to the Hokage's office, so I followed them.

"An ANBU ninja has gone rogue" Minato-sensei said in a serious tone.

"What?" There were mutters across the room. "Who would do this?"

"I have one name..."

Silence.

"Uzumaki Kagome" he said sadly

'What?! No way...' I thought.

"Your mission is to hunt her down..."

Don't say it. Don't say it.

"And kill her before she gives away any information"

A small tear pricked at my face.

"Kakashi..."

I looked up to see a grieving Yondaime Hokage.

"You are the only one who can do this."

Dizziness hit me with a bang. Kill Kagome? Why?

"The others will help chase her down, and after that, you are on your own. She left just minutes ago, and shouldn't be that far. Scatter."

We disappeared into the forest. I noticed Kagome's ANBU mask among us. Apparently the other ANBU noticed it too. Five charged at her, only to be blown away by her wind shuriken. This time, ten tried to capture her.

"Rasengan!"

All ten were hit by the spiraling blue orb. One, who I recognized as Tenzō, appeared behind Kagome, and grabbed her arms, restraining her from any movement. Before I made chidori, an image or Rin plastered in front of my eyes. I noticed Kagome's mask was blown off by an impact from Suiton. Her eyes had a look of sadness in them as I gathered chakra into my hand.

She was now hanging from Mokuton in a cross position. It was my mission I had to. It was ordered her dad himself. I stopped an inch before piercing her heart as a tear slid down my face. I couldn't do it. Another ANBU appeared behind me, and pushed me, driving chidori into Kagome's chest, killing her.

"Ka...ka...shi..." Her eyes were wide, and had tears streaming down her face. Her face. They were too painful to look at. Tenzō released Mokuton, and Kagome was sliding to the ground. That didn't happen. I took out my arm, and caught her. This was just like what happened to Rin. Now Kagome...I would never se her sparkling blue eyes again. Her laugh...her smile...

Holding her in my arms, I carried her back to Konoha. There, I had a small funeral with Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, and Gai, not wanting anyone to think we were remembering a traitor. Every day, I sat by her grave thinking of our memories that we had shared over the past 12 years. Thinking of that made me sad, and five hours later, there would be a puddle up near me, my eyes would be puffy, and my nose would be red.

How stupid was I?

I never admitted it, but...but...I loved her.

**No hate**✋

**This story will probably keep going on for a long while.**

**Soooo, I hope you liked it, even though it was terrible. **

**I really wanted to finish their childhood, and here I am! Done with it!**

**The next chapter will have a time skip, to when Naruto is 12. **

**It's going to be much longer (I think)**

**Hopefully it will be more exciting, so yeah. **

**~ Believe It Ya Know?!**✌️?￢ﾜﾌ️


	14. Are you?

**I'm kinda excited to write this chapter, because...**

**Well, you'll see!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Kakashi's POV**

"You will now be assigned to your teams."

I looked up lazily, waiting for my team to be called.

"Hatake Kakashi. You will have Uzumaki..."

That made a pang in my chest. I never liked hearing that name, because it made me remember my best friend.

"Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha..."

There it was again.

"Sasuke" the Hokage finished

He continued calling out the rest of the teams until It was time to see the kids.

"Dismissed"

Well, I could be a little late...

I walked to the memorial, and I saw Rin, and Obito's name on it...but no Kagome. She was labled as a traitor for betraying Konoha. No one knows why though. I took out my silver kunai, and gripped it tight. Kagome...I promise I will look after your little brother...then, I decided to meet up with my team now.

**Normal POV**

"Our sensei sure is late" a blonde haired, blue eyed boy huffed. "Hehe" he started laughing mischievousl as he took an eraser off the board, and positioned it on top of the door.

"Do you really think that a high class Jōnin like him will fall for that stupid trick." A boy from the Uchiha clan asked obnoxiously. His dark eyes were cold and lonely.

"Naruto what if we get in trouble?" A pink haired, green eyed girl asked while her innerself said:

"Cha! I love these things!"

The door opened, an a man who had a mask covering half his face, poked his head in, and the eraser fel, in top of his head.

"My first impression of you guys...I hate you."

"I'm sorry sensei, I told him not to" the pink haired girl said sweetly, but her inner self:

"Shannaro! He fell for it!"

'This is a Jōnin?' The Uchiha thought.

-?-

"Now introduce yourselves."

"How do we do that?" The blue eyed boy asked.

'He looks like his dad' Kakashi thought.

"Hmm...like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies"

"Why don't _you _introduce yourself first!" The boy retorted

'And the energy of Kushina-san'

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... My dreams for the future... Hmm... As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies..."

"So all he told us was his name..." Pinky whispered

"You, the one wih the blonde hair."

In a loud voice he said:

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku ramen shop. What I dislike the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream...to be the next Hokage-ttebayo!"

Kakashi sweatdropped 'Are the only thing he thinks about is ramen?'

"Next"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is *looks as Sasuke and giggles* ...well...and uhm... My dream for the future is *glances as Sasuke again* my hobbies is *looks at Sasuke once more* KYAA!"

'Girls are more intrested in love than being a Kunoichi' Kakashi thought

"And your dislikes?"

"What I dislike is Naruto!" She said with an anger vein popping out.

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, and not much I do like. I wouldn't call it a dream, but an ambition. The restoration of my clan...and to kill a certain man."

'I hope he doesn't mean me' Naruto thought, while gulping

'So he's the one...' Kakashi thought to himself

"We will go opon a mission-"

"Yay! Mission! Hey, hey, what's the mission?!" Naruto asked excitedly

"Mmm...well it's not exactly a mission, but a survival test."

"Survival test?" Sakura asked

"We will begin that tommorrow." Kakashi then chuckled

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto asked curiously

"If I tell you, you will get scared"

"Tell me!"

"Only 60% of the teams will fail, and they will have to go back to the academy."

"Guh!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked.

"I told you. Training begins at five in the morning, oh and, dont eat. You'll throw up."

-?-

**Sango's POV **

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

Our little half-demon friend faceplanted the ground, due to the subjugation beads, leaving an Inuyasha imprint in the earth.

"Where are we going?" I asked the girl who ordered the command.

"An old home of mine." Her dark brown eyes looked sad as the wind blew in her face causing her hair to move around in whisps. She was born with miko powers, so only she could tell him to do that.

We traveled for a while until shippo started whining.

"Im hungry!"

"Suck it up Shippo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, while punching his head.

"Sit boy!" My friend ordered sternly, clenching her bow, and closing her eyes. Once again, Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

"We're almost there" she said, opening her eyes. About five minutes passed as we reached a large gate, and she reached for something in the sleeve of the traditional miko outfit. Pulling it out, I could see that it was a Konoha hitai-ate.

"You're a...ninja?" Miroku asked in awe.

She nodded as she put it around her forehead, and pulled out another object. A mask. She also put that on. "Let's go" she walked into the gates without any care.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you, and what is your business?" A guard with a bandaid over his nose said.

She pulled out a silver kunai and showed it to him. His eyes widened, and he yelled something.

"She's not dead! Go inform the hokage!"

"Shit" she cursed under her breath as Konoha Jōnin's and ANBU's surrounded her "I forgot" she grumbled

One of them...more like four, I noticed. One had shiny black hair and was wearing a greenjumpsuit...gross. Another had a ciggaret in his mouth with who hand sword things. The girl had a short sleeve on her left arm and a long red sleeve on her right. Her eyes had purple eyeshadow on her eyelids, and her lips were red. The last one had silver, gravity defying hair, and has a mask covering half his face. His eyes looked lazy as he pulled out a silver kunai. Silver. It looked exactly like...hers...he was kinda cute too...

"Ka...gome...?" He asked in obvious shock

Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek as she smiled softly. "Kakashi...gomen...I'm home" she said in a tone in which was barely a whisper.

Kakashi took a step up, and paused. He took a step again, slowly, but this time, he didn't pause. Once he reached her, he stopped, and gave her a bear hug. Kagome just laughed and hugged him back. I glanced at Inuyasha and saw him fuming mad. Like, litterally. His face was red, and his head was covered in annoyed ticks.

"KAGOME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUGGING A COMPLETE STRANGER?!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to have a tic. "Sit boy" she replied simply as Inuyasha hit the ground. "For your information, he's my old comrade and friend."

**Inuyasha's POV**

Grr. That Kagome...she's supposed to be MINE! I wont let anyone have her!

"I missed you so much" the guy Kakashi said.

That's it. I stomped over there and tore them apart. As soon as they broke up, I smiled in pleasure, but as quick as lightning, they both pulled out a silver kunai, and pointed them at my throat. I heard the crowd gasp, and take at least ten steps back.

"Do you want to die?" Kagome asked in a growl. I gulped. No. I didn't. I knew I couldn't win concidering how strong she is. They lowered their weapons down with Kagome still glaring at me.

"Where's dad?" Kagome asked Kakashi.

I noticed that his eyes had a look of sadness in them as he lowered his head and told the story. I didn't pay attention, but I notice Kagome fall to her knees.

"Kagome!" I shouted in worry, and sprinted towards her, but Kakashi kneeled down and comforted he first. 'Damn it'

I stopped and looked at her smile at Kakashi. "Why him?' Was all I could wonder.

**Kagome's POV **

I smiled at him. "Arigatō...for trying to help"

"Gomen...I didn't try my best, but Sandaime didn't want me to" I was enveloped in a hug, and I satayed like that until I he pulled back.

"Let's go to the hokag office. I bet Sandaime will be glad to see you."

I nodded. "Come on guys!" I said, motioning for them to follow.

"We're coming too!"

I turned to see Kurenai waving at us with Asuma and Gai behind her. I smiled, and the crowd parted for us.

"You guys can go now." Asuma said, shooing the ninjas off.

-?-

We reached a tall, familiar red building, and went inside it. As I opened the hokage door, I was greeted by an old man.

"Hokage-sama" I bowed along with Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed our example...except Inuyasha. An anger vein popped on my forehead. Surely he would have picked it up by now. I straightened up, and walked over to to the hanyo.

"Inuyasha..." I said in the same sweet voice I had used against Kakashi years ago. "Be respectful..."

"No way! I'm not bowing for that old geez-"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and shoved him onto the ground. "I SAID BOW-TTEBANE!"

It took ten minutes, but we settled down.

"Kagome...there's a question I have been wanting to ask. How is it that you are still alive? Why did you leave?" Kakashi asked me.

"I needed to leave, because I feel that it was my lack of responsibility that got Rin and Obito killed. I didn't want you to get hurt too. After dad became hokage, I asked him for permission to leave Konoha and get stronger. I knew that if I was gone, you would notice, and pursue me. I had to fake my own death. After leaving, I made one of my Kage Bunshin to substitute as the real me, so I can fool you guys. I'm sorry for making you 'kill' me and thinking I actually betrayed Konoha.I risked being labled as a traitor with my wish, but now I'm back, and I can fix everything." I explained

"But how did your Kage Bunshin last after my Chidori?"

"I have plenty chakra, and I am able to keep my Kage Bunshin as long as I want until my chakra runs out. That's the only risk of that Jutsu."

"Could you tell me what happened on you journey?' The hokage asked.

I nodded.

"After leaving, I found a land with no shinobi and came across these guys. Inuyasha here, is a Han-"

"Don't give them any information about me wench!"

My eyes twitched, and out the corner of my eye, I saw everyone back up.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! DON'T INTERRUPT ME-TTEBANE!"

"S-scary" I heard Shippo mumble

Kakashi sweat dropped "she's gotten more violent than before..."

"He is a Hanyo, and a stupid one at that. Sango here, is one of my best friends. She is a demon slayer and has a neko named Kirara who can transform into a deamon cat." I picked up her two tailed cat.

"Shippo, is a deamon fox who is an orphan, and Miroku...is a pervert." I finished the last sentence, and Miroku sweatdropped.

"That reminds me. You and Kakashi will get along so well..." I said the last part bluntly, seeing as Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

I told them the whole story in the span of an hour.

Miroku walked up yo Kakashi and nudged him. "Ne Kakashi. Is Kagome your" he held out his pinkie. Kakashi's face flushed as he quickly put the book away.

"Uhum. We're just friends" he said quickly.

"No, your not, you're my twin or did you forget that?" I spoke up.

"..."

"Hokage-sama, may I see my little brother?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, in fact, you will be their sensei along with Kakashi" he replied

"Oh my kami! Really?!...wait...who's on my brothers team?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

Uchiha...

"When will we me-"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" A blonde haired busted the door down. A duckbutt emo and pinky were behind his with a panicked look on their faces...well except the emo.

"D-dad?" I stuttered.

Kakashi went up to me and whispered something to me.

"Its Naruto."

"Naru...to" I whispered

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Who's the pretty lady you're with?!" Naruto asked

"That, Naruto is your sister."

-?-

"EH?! I HAVE A SISTER?!"

"Hi!" I replied sweetly "watashi wa Uzumaki Kagome"

Just then, Naruto started jumping up and down and pinky had sparkles in her green eyes.

"You have a pretty sister, Naruto!" She exclaimed. I walked oner to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Well thanks! You're Haruno Sakura right?" I asked

"Uh...unh"

I turned to the duckbutt emo. "Uchiha Sasuke..." I remarked. He stared at me coldly with unacknowledging eyes.

"From now on, I'll also be your sensei, so get ready to work hard" I said.

"Kagome"

"Hai" I turned to face the Hokage.

"You will be staying with Naruto, and Sango will be with you guys too"

"Yeah! two girls in my apartment!"

I smacked Naruto's head, and he nearly fell to the floor.

"I do not dare to have Miroku and Kakashi together so he will stay with Sasuke. Kakashi. You will have Inuyasha"

"Hn" was all Sasuke's reply.

Miroku cocked his head, smiling, and sweatdropped.

"What about Shippo?" I asked

"Hm...he will be with Kakashi"

"No! you do NOT want to do that!" I yelled.

The Hokage listened to me, knowing I have been with them longer than he.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Naruto pratically yelled

Sakura hit him on the head. "Dont be too loud baka!"

I sweatdropped. Abusive much?

-?-

Inuyasha, Sango, and I followed Naruto to his house...err...apartment. We went inside, and his place was filled with cupped ramen, and trash. An anger vein popped on my head.

"NARUTO! WHY IS THIS PLACE SO DIRTY-TTEBANE?!" I shouted. Kakashi suddenly came through the window, scaring Sango.

"G-Gomen!" He scrambled around the apartment, picking up trash. Within five minutes, the place was sparkling.

I sighed, and walked over to his bed. I sat down and looked around at the place.

"Ramen!" I heard a crash. Dear kami.

"HEY! THATS MINE-TTEBAYO!"

"SIT BOY!" I heard another crash and a moan. A cold breeze went by, and I noticed a familiar presence. Kikyo.

"Inuyasha..." I called

"Urmph?" Came the reply.

"Kikyo"

He sat up and his ears perked.

"Whose...Kikyo?" Kakashi asked.

I went into the bathroom and put on my Jōnin outfit that the Hokage gave me before we left. My headband was still as shiny as ever.

I sighed. "Follow me"

"Hey! What about me?!"

"We'll be back later. Do what you need to do!" I yelled.

**Kikyo's POV**

I came upon a large gate. Inuyasha was here. As soon as I passed through the gates, I saw a figure appear. Inuyasha.

"Kikyo" he breathed. Next to him, two more figures appeared. Not by jumping down, but by appearing in thin air.

I reconized one as Kagome and the other was _hot. _He had silver hair like Inuyasha, and a mask covering half his face. He was also well built.

I think its time for me to move on...

**Kakashi's POV **

Isaa kagome stainding at the gate. Wait. What? Kagome? I thought she was with me. I turned my head to see Kagome in her Jōnin outfit. Eh? I blinked and looked back and forth at them.

They looked so alike, except the girl had a cold expression.

"That's Kikyo..." Kagome said

"You two look so alike!" I exclaimed. She have me a hard glare. I got her message. Never say that again unless you want to get hurt.

I gulped and turned back to Kagome's doppelganger. She had a stern face and a womanly figure. I noticed that Inuyasha had a happy face on. He must have a thing for her. She turned towards me and her brown eyes examined me closely. Her hands tightened and loosened on the bow she was carrying as if she was deciding wether to shoot me or not. I looked at Kagome again, but this time, her eyes. Brown? Last time I saw them, they were blue.

"Kagome...what happened to your eyes?"

She looked at me and placed a hand on an eye gently. I could see them turning back to normal.

"I don't know..." She replied, keeping a straight face.

"Kagome...why are you here?" Kikyo asked.

"I live here" was her reply.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kagome who's face was now stern. Kikyo was fairly pretty. I'll have to admit that.

"I have been looking for a place to settle ever science we defeated Naraku. I'm tired of wandering with no where to go." She said

"We'll have to take you to the Hokage" Kagome said nonchalantly. "Follow us"

When she meant us, she apparently meant her and me. Kikyo sent a glare at my twin.

"I shall not oblige by your orders"

"Hey, hey. Let's fight okay?" I asked.

The Kagome doppleganger looked at me, and her eyes softened.

"Okay"

-?-

We went inside the Hokage's office with Inuyasha trailing behind.

"This is Ki-" Kagome was cut off

"I can tell my story thank you very much" Kikyo said coldly

"I'm Kikyo, a priestess like Kagome, protector of the Shikon Jewel, and a skilled archer."

"Don't forget. We're both the protecters of the Shikon Jewel, both archers, and both a priestess." Kagome added sharply.

They are more alike than I thought but Kagome...a priestess? I guess that explains _a lot. _Her wounds back from when we were kids must have kicked in her spiritual powers. I heard Kagome and Kikyo arguing as I was spacing out. I saw the Hokage sweat drop as if he were thinking,

'Are they always like this?'

Kagome was the type of person to win an argument no matter what. I looked back and saw Kikyo sigh in defeat. There it is. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair huffing, and ignoring the two girls who were shooting daggers at each other.

"Kikyo...will stay with Inuyasha and Kakashi for now.

Great. Another person to babysit. That's the last thing I need.

-?-

"Ah. So this is where you live" Kikyo commented as we entered my house. She set her bow and quiver besides the door, and sat down on a couch. Inuyasha hurried over to sit with her. As soon as I was about to get the pots and pans out, a knock came from the door.

I walked over to the closed door, and opened it, revealing Kagome and Naruto.

"Hey. Since we hadn't seen each other in a while, mind if I hang around a bi- NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she said/yelled as Naruto ran in saying,

"Ahh! So this is where you live sensei!"

Kagome stormed in, and slapped him upside the head.

"It-tai" he stuttered.

Inuyasha was cowering behind the couch, and Kikyo was watching, amused. Kagome then looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kakashi, you can't cook!"

Kikyo busted out laughing, leaving Kagome with a pleased look on her face. She organized all the ingredients, and in no time, there was food on the table, ready to eat. Two bowls or ramen, some onigiri, and curry.

"Now Naruto, you can only have ONE bowl of ramen" she turned to me. "I just learned that my brother has a ramen fettish."

"Aww" Naruto whined, but got over it, and slurped up the noodles. Inuyasha finished just as fast.

"More!" They yelled and held their bowls out for more.

Kagome's eye twitched as she rolled up a newspaper, and smacked each of them on the head.

"Oww" they whined.

Kikyo was sitting down, eating an onigiri quietly.

-?-

"Well bye! See you at training ground 7 tomorrow!" Kagome yelled out the door, followed by Naruto. Inuyasha was passed out on the floor and Kikyo was sleeping on the couch. I sighed an went into my room. Closing my eyes I sighed heavily.

Today has been a...surprising day.

**Aren't my stories full of surprises?**

**She didn't die. Shocker huh?**?

**In my story, Kagome and Kikyo are friends, but can also get int fights like...well friends. **

**Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you have a wonderful day! Or night. Depends. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**~ Believe It Ya Know?!**✌️?￢ﾜﾌ️


	15. Team 7

Okay so Kikyo is NOT dead. Inuyasha wished for her to be alive again so yeah.

Short introduction, but hey. You guys want to read the story more than you want to hear me talk. Admit it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

Kagome's POV

8:30...the team was supposed to meet at 9...whatever. I rolled over, and grabbed a spare pillow. Hugging it, I slowly fell asleep.

-?-

"KAGOME!"

I opened an eye and saw Sango staring down at me.

"Don't you have to meet your team?"

I looked over at the clock. 12. I sighed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Orange tank top and black pants. Tying my hair into a ponytail, I noticed the two necklaces that I recieved from being a Jōnin. I touched them lightly as I walked out the bathroom. I didn't care if I was late. They're going to have to deal with this if I'm their sensei. Sango shoved me a sandwich before I went out Naruto's apartment. I leaped from roof to roof, then trees to trees as I aimed for training ground 7.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto pointed accusingly at Kakashi. If only they knew about me...

"S-"

"Hey! I'm also your sensei by the way!" I said, jumping out from the bushes

"YOU'RE ALSO LATE!"

Kakashi and I both smiled. "Sorry I got lost on the path of life" we both said at the same time.

"First things first" I clasped my hands together. "Survival training. Kakashi, if you may"

I walked over to he large rock by the river that I had used long ago to make a strategy against my dad, and sat down.

"Your the sensei too!" Kakashi exclaimed. I gave him my 'shut up' glare. It wasn't a surprise that he did. He's known me long enough.

I sighed and laid down. I watched the clouds as they passed smoothly in the sky. Mom...dad...Rin...Obito...I really miss you guys. I touched my necklace and was in deep thought. Will they pass? The hokage told me that no one has ever passed training under Kakashi. I understood why. I slowly fell asleep with that thought in mind.

-?-

"Urmph" I mumbled as I turned over and my nose hit what felt like a...shoe? I traced the feet back to the owner and met Kakashi's eye. My eye twitched as I swung my legs and pushed my back up. Forcing my legs under me, I caught myself with my feet.

"Did they pass?" I asked

"Not yet" he pointed towards the clearing. I snuck up on them and his in the bushes just in time to see that Sasuke was offering Naruto his bento. Yes. That was what Kakashi was looking for. Teamwork.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

"You guys!..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked scared out of their wits.

"Pass "

They let out a sigh of relief.

I came out the bushes just as Kakashi was saying,

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Thats what got to me. I collapsed onto the floor, landing on my knees. I'm still weak with that memory.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't come over because he was tied to the pole. The most he could do was squirm. Sakura threw a kunai and cut the rope, freeing Naruto. As soon as the last strand of rope fell, Naruto rushed over to me.

"are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and shakily stood up. Kakashi looked at me with sad eyes.

"Gomen..." He whispered.

My eyes softened and I went to hug him, leaving Naruto and Sakura who were exchanging expressions.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I mumbled and released Kakashi.

"Eh..." Kakashi was about to say something and then stopped. I hate it when people do that.

-?-

"Oh...hey...Kikyo..." I mumbled as seeing my friend was where I was going.

She turned her head and smiled. I sat criss-crossed next to her.

"So...do you still like Inuyasha?" I asked. It's not that I was jealous that she might like Kakashi...was I? Okay I admit it. Kakashi was my childhood crush and he still is, but for the past few years I started to develop feelings for Inuyasha. Just a little bit. Not a lot. Actually now, I got over him, but my feelings for Kakashi hasn't burned down yet. So...um...yeah.

"Mm..." She was silent thinking about it.

"I guess I don't really like him as much as I do now. I'll say that."

Ah dang. I just hope she dosen't like my twin. Wait. What if he likes her? I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. I could just take my head out of the clouds right now and have the pain hurt less than make it unbearable. He was just...he stuck by my side unlike Inuyasha. Ever since I first saw his face in 12 years, my liking for him grew stronger and Inuyasha's grew smaller...nah. I don't think so. Sure I had liked Kakashi before, but it doesn't mean I still like him. I'm pretty sure I got over him. Yeah. Thats it.

"Have you been out here the whole day?" I asked

"Well...yeah"

"Come on" I took her hand "I'll show you around and get you new clothes. You don't go walking around Konoha looking like a miko. It's just unnatural."

Kikyo smiled and followed me as I dragged her down the streets of Konoha. I stopped suddenly.

"Wait. Let's bring Sango too." I said just as Sango was carrying Hiraikotsu towards a clothing shop.

"Sango!" I yelled, waving my hand. She turned to me and grinned. We walked over to her and chatted for two minutes about clothing...well...Sango and me actually.

"Hey, I noticed Kikyo has taken an intrest in your friend, and he has taken a small amount of intrest in her." Sango whispered.

I froze. My throat tightened and my palms were getting sweaty. Jealousy? Nah. I guess I'm just worried for my teammate after all.

"Y-you wan to set t-them u-up?" I asked shakily.

Sango's eyes had a look of concern. "You like him don't you?" She asked

"D-do not" I mumbled

"Look Kagome, I wont set this up if you have feelings for him."

"N-no I-I'm fine"

"Kagome!" She hissed, grabbing my shoulder

"Let's just do this"

I turned back to a dumbfounded Kikyo. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest clothing store.

Sango's POV

That liar. She just doesn't want to admit that she likes him. Plus, she's scared that he wont like her back. Well, I'll settle this. Kami, I am so good at meddling in things.

-?-

"Hiya!" I popped out from behind Kakashi, making him drop his book.

He casually picked it up and gave me a weak glare. "What?" He asked wearily.

"Ne, do you like anyone?" I asked, elbowing him

"E-eh?!" His face blushed madly

I grinned widely. "You like Kagome don't ya?"

His face turned a whole lot brighter. "N-No!"

"Yes you do" I said bluntly. I am a master worker at putting people under pressure and getting them to admit things, so he'll eventually crack.

"Don't" he protested

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. After an hour passed, his face was starting to get scrunched up.

"Okay fine! Just don't tell her! How am I a Jōnin?! Breaking under peer pressure!" He exclaimed.

"Haha! It never fails!" I laughed. My face suddenly got serious. "What about Kikyo?"

Kakashi's POV

"What about Kikyo?"

What about Kikyo? To be honest I know Kagome only saw me as her twin brother.

"I...love her" I said, untruthfully. I didn't exactly lie, because she reminds me a lot of Kagome, and I would have a better chance with her than Kagome.

Sango's jaw dropped.

"I-you-she-what?!"

"I jus-hey!"

Sango stormed off looking angry.

I sighed. Kagome...it's you...your back...and I still never told you how I feel. Kikyo. I only liked her because I love you...I'm sorry...

I actually wonder what she's doing now. I haven't seen her in a while, so its natural for me to think that. I was in town before I knew it, and saw Kagome and Kikyo in a store with Sango outside. Oh dear.

Kagome's POV

"Oh my kami, you're gorgeous!" I exclaimed as Kikyo walked out the changing room. White tank top with red pants, and the shoes were just plain ninja sandals. Wow. Still looks like a priestess, but more natural. I heard a crash and then a thud outside, so we ran out the shop door to find Sango holding Hiraikotsu and Kakashi on the floor, rubbing his head. He removed his hand, revealing a bump.

"Eh?" I blinked.

Kakashi looked up and Kikyo's face turned pink as she laid sight on him. Kakashi's eye's widened a considrable amount and then softened sadly.

He looked at me and stood up quickly. I saw Sango had two angry ticks on her head. I wonder what that was about. Oh my. Did she? She did. It was my turn to have my eyes widened. My face felt hot, so I turned around and ran away.

Away from humiliation.

I pushed passed the trees as the thorny roots scratched my legs. They hurt, but I kept pushing on until I came apon a clearing with a lake in the middle. My team used to hang out around here daily. It was our special place. The clouds passed by smoothly like earlier, but in a light orange color, and a cool breeze swept my hair back.

I held shame. Back then, I wouldn't let anything get to me, but now, I run away from every little thing that embarassed me. Everything. I couldn't face the world now.

I heard a rustle to my left, so I whipped a kunai out from my weapons pouch on my right leg.

"Woah its just me"

Kakashi lifted his hands up as he came out the bushes. My arms relaxed an I put my weapon back where it belongs. I sat back down and Kakashi next to me.

I laid my head on his shoulders. They were soft, but muscular. I looked at the lake and saw images of our team canoeing. Obito was looking annoyed while he was using the oar to paddle the canoe. He got up and pointed a finger at Kakashi, yelling. Apparently he lost his balance and fell...into the water. Everyone looked happy. Rin laughed and dad was smiling. Even Kakashi looked amused. I was there too...with Rin...laughing... Obito finally popped his head out the water. He couldn't help himself, so he started laughing.

My image was shattered when a hand touched my face and wiped away my tears. I hadn't noticed I was crying until now. It lifted my chin, and I met Kakashi's eyes. After 5 seconds passed, our faces were so close to each other. My face has been moving towards him unconsciously. I noticed he had been moving his also.

I began to think about something quickly until our lips locked and shocked me out of my thoughts. He began to kiss me passionately and I returned his call. This felt...nice. Oh kami. What am I doing?!

"I missed you..." He whispered.

The kiss went for about 30 seconds until,

"Kagome!"

We pushed each other away, red faced and I turned to face a familiar silver haired dog demon. How did he get here?! Oh wait. That's right. He knows my scent.

"What-"

"Nothing" I replied quickly

He ignored me and continued his question

"-were you doing?!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. My blood started boil. I jerked my hand away from him and started yelling.

"Were you following me?!"

His eyes went wide, but then his facial expression turned angry. He let out a snarl an was about to grab my wrist again, but Kakashi stepped in front of me, silver kunai in hand, shocking both Inuyahsa and me.

"You..." Inuyasha growled.

"I wont let you touch her." Kakashi responded by getting in a protective stance. I could see why he would say that. We were best friends when we were kids, and if our positions were reversed, I would act the same way too.

"Kagome is MINE!" Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and got into a battling position. This is bad. Since when did I become the favorites of those two?

I whipped my silver kunai out and stood between them just before they were about to attack.

"Now you guys are just acting immature-ttebane!"

Kakashi and Inuyasha looked shocked. They both put their weapons back, smugly. What just...happened? Kami, things are going to be akward between them tonight.

Miroku's POV

I followed the emo boy named Sasuke through the forest

Shippo kept whispering 'what's up with his hair?' And whenever he says that, duck butt, (Sango came up with that) gives him a 'I'll hurt you look'

We came apon a clearing with a lake in the middle and saw three figures. Dear kami.

"Now you guys are just acting immature-ttebane!"

I saw duck butt freeze in his tracks. Apparently Kagome scared him. As soon as he unfreezed, her face shot in his direction. It cracked him. He started running the way we came from. Shippo hid behind me, trembling.

She stomped towards and past me, leaving a frozen Kakashi and Inuyasha

Shippo scurried behind me and held on to my priest cloth. He gripped it tighter as a Kagome stormed over here and past us. She looked angry and annoyed.

I stepped back one, turned around, and broke into a run with Shippo hanging on to me for dear life. I wonder what had happened.

Kagome's POV

I did several handsigns and teleported to Naruto's house.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from eating. He had a strand of ramen hanging fron his lips. Lips. Kakashi. My face instantly turned red from remembering that incident. His face was still masked but it was fine. Fine? Did I like the kiss? Well, I kissed back didn't I?

No. This cant be. I couldn't possibly like my brother can I? Okay. We're not related by blood, but by bond. We always had each other's back during our ANBU days. Speaking of which-

"Are you okay?" My little brother interrupted my thinking.

"Hm? Yeah" I replied and walked over to the makeshift bed I had made yesterday. I laid back and continued my thoughts.

Speaking of which, why isn't he in his ANBU uniform? Has he quit? One more question before I fall asleep. Am I still a part of it? Ill go see Sandaime tomorrow.

-?-

"NEE-CHAN!"

My eye twitched. I always overslept, so it's no wonder people would shout for me to wake up. Naruto was looking down at me with his sparkling blue eyes that reminded me of dad. Like a lot.

I sighed and got up to see Sango in a pink shirt and a black skirt.

"You look so pretty in that" I complimented.

Her face turned pink.

"Thanks...Naruto...err..."

"I picked it out for her-ttebayo!"

"Ah. I see." I put on my Jōnin uniform in the bathroom and came out the man door just in time to slam into something green.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, waving my fist.

"Geez." Kakashi said, sweatdropping.

Eh? Eh?!

My face got hot, and I slammed the door, just as he was about to walk in and blocked it with my body.

"Ow!"

I slid down, and close my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yo" I felt a warm breath in my face. My eyes snapped open, and I saw a closed eye smile coming from Kakashi. A cool breeze swept on my face, so I turned my head to see that the window was open.

My eyes went wide and my face burned. Meh. I raised my foot and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall across me. A shriek was heard. I ran over to there to see what had happened. Sango was standing there with a towel wrapped around her, and her hair was wet. She just came out the shower. I looked in the kitchen and naruto was slurping his ramen away. Was. He was now looking up, and his face was pink.

I grabbed Kakashi by the ear and dragged him out the door with him repeating "ow" all the way.

"Why are you here?!" I whispered/yelled once I slammed the door behind me.

"I...uh...wanted to talk to about yest-"

"Look. I don't want to tal-"

"You kissed back!"

I froze. Yeah. I did didn't I?

"Thats true. I feel that it would rui-"

I was interrupted by something warm crashing on my lips. I slammed my eyes shut, and steadly opened an eye. I was shocked at what I saw. Kakashi. Maskless. Kissing me. Dear kami. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back as Kakashi's arms made its ways to my waist. I raised my arms and put it over his shoulders, and at once, we pulled each other close.

Kakashi's POV

She kissed me back passionately. This turned out to be fine until I realized I wasn't breathing.

We pulled away to gasp for air. She laid her forehead on my chest and hugged me tightly. At that time, I pulled my mask up.

"I love you" I whispered.

She stayed still for a moment, and then suddenly she shifted her arms.

"Love you too-ttebane..." She breathed.

I looked into her sparkling blue eyes as her face turned up. I hugged her back. We let go after one minute had passed. I grabbed her hand and leaded her downstairs and outside. I cant beleive it...I thought this day would never had come. Was it too fast? Maybe it was because she had returned like two days ago, but I didn't care. I had missed her so much.

Her 'death' scared me senseless. I was afraid of getting close to someone ever since then. Afraid of making bonds. I think I can form new bonds now that she was back. Nobody can express the joy that swelled up in my chest once I reconized her mask. Too deep? Exactly.

"So...are we dating now?" I asked completely clueless. I hope we were. If we weren't, that would be so embarrassing.

Her facial expression had a look of pity on it, but at the same time, she was smiling a bit. Her armed pulled me closer until our shoulders touch...but I was taller than her...so yeah.

"Okayy...I'll take that as a yes" I mumbled as we walked down the morning street of Konohagakure with her head resting on my shoulder.

I looked over to Kagome's smiling face as she gripped my hand tighter. And here all along I thought that she never thought of me the same way. You don't know how happy I felt when she kissed me back by the lake. I had made a daring move and it turned out perfect. Phew. That was a rush.

At least I dont have Kikyo to worry about anymore.

I hope things turn out right. I love her and I don't want to let her go. Not now, not ever.

SHANNARO!

Boom! Didn't see that one coming didnt you?!

You thought I was ONLY going to write about Team 7!

WRONG!

HAHA!

So?!

Comment what you think!

I was really happy writing this! So they had TWO kisses in ONE chapter!

Am I moving too fast? I thought the lake scene was the PERFECT time to imply the kiss.

This chapter was probably too short.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Wow I used the word 'chapter' a lot in this...

~ Believe It Ya Know?!✌️㈳3✌️


	16. Skills

Can you guys just do me a favor and comment things? I want to know what your opinion on my story is.

I really appriciate your support, so yeah! Thanks so much you guys!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

Kagome's POV

"Ack!"

I got hit with a pillow again, and again...and again...and again...

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Why does everyone like waking me up this way?!" I sat up and yelled as a pillow came flying at me again.

I grabbed the annoying thing Kakashi kept flying at me and yanked it away from him. He folded his arms.

"Well you're the heavy sleeper"

I scrunched up my nose and flung the pillow back at my masked boyfriend. He ducked it and it hit the wall behind him. Damn his automatic reflexes.

"You forget that the Hokage has arranged us to have a fight to test your skills. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and me."

"At the same time?" I whined.

"You know you've got the skills" he replied.

"But you guys got stronger"

He sat down next to me and hugged me.

"So have you"

Random question that just popped into my mind. I never got to see Kakashi's face. Sure his mask might have been off yesterday, but his face was right in front of mine, so I couldn't see well.

"Ne, Kakashi" I interrupted whatever he was saying.

"Hm?"

"What's behind the mask?"

"Eh?"

"I said, what's behind the mask?"

"Oh well look at the time. Come on. Were going to be late picking up my team and your friends." He grabbed my hand and dragged him out the door. We soon arrived at Naruto's house. Yes I stayed at Kakashi's for the night. Don't judge.

"GUYS! COME ON! OPEN NOW!" I banged the with my fist so hard that I may...or may have not broke the door...

"Nee-chan! You left a hole in my door!" My brother yelled. He was in his signature orange clothes...as usual. Sango was standing behind him with her gigantic boomerang.

"Oh. Its today?!"

I nodded.

"Well come on then!"

-?-

I was at the center of attention. My friends and their teams asked me many many questions. I practically ended up with telling what happened the past twelve years of my life.

"Can we fight now?" I finally said

"Sure" they all got up except the kids.

"This is going of get intense" I hear Naruto whisper.

"Guys! You will now see how real shinobi fight, so you might want to back up!" Gai said in a very...very loud voice.

I saw all come at me. They covered all directions. Only one way to escape this.

"Fūton: Spiraling Tornado!"

A gust of wind picked up on my feet and started circling around me. In no time, I was in the air. The tornado drove Kakashi and them backwards. My tornado turned black and dissolved. Genjutsu...Kurenai!

"Kurenai!" I whined

A laugh was heard throuout the...air...

I sighed and put a hand to my chest with two fingers up. "Kai" I said, releasing the Genjutsu.

"Hey! I put all my chakra into that, and you can release it with just a simple technique?!" Kurenai had on a shocked face. "Ah. Well that just shows us how much you've improved."

"Konoha Senpū!"

"Woah! Not too fast dattebane!" I yelled as I grabbed his foot with and arm, and swung him around before releasing him. Yeah. He flew into a rock. And hit his head.

Asuma and Kurenai charged at me with weapons. Asuma and his hand trench knife. I saw something blue emitting around it. He's using his wind chakra. Obviously. Well two can play at that game.

"Fūton: bladed hand!"

Chakra emitted from my hand just in time to block the upcoming blows. With this jutsu, I can use the chakra as a knife.

Kurenai came to my right and Asuma on my left. I toke each of my hands and blocked their weapons.

"We've got you" Kurenai had a small smile.

What always she taking about?

"Gotcha" Kakashi appeared behind ma and pointed a kunai to my back. Gai charged at me from the front. So that was the plan from the start.

"Konoha Sen-"

"Fūton: angels wings!"

I shot up into the sky at full speed. Not too high, but high enough.

"What?! You can do jutsus without moving your hands?!" Gai yelled.

I didn't reply. I found out that the Uzumaki clan had had special Kekkei Genkai called the Saisho no Yohso (authors note: that means first element) which occured once each generation. It had many. Many. So many powers. I'm going to make a list.

Provides the:

1) boil release

2) ice release

3) lava release

4) bakyugan

5) sharingan

Allows you to:

1) do jutsus without moving your hands

2) transform into anyone, and be able to copy chakra

3) acquire sage mode easier

Yeah. I cant do all of that yet. The things I haven't mastered yet is:

Ice release

Sharingan

Bakyugan

I didn't have enough time to train concidering I had a dog who is always on my tail. I mean I tried every time I could, but I didn't have enought time. Hey. Twelve years isn't enought. Believe me.

Maybe it is time to show them how strong I have got.

"I felt a strong wind whip by and I'm pretty sure it was you Kagome"

I look down and saw Sandaime walking towards us. I smiled and waved as I ascended.

"Hi Sandaime-sama!" I said cheerily, and punched Gai behind me.

"I have to see this" he chuckled and sat on a rock, under the tree.

"Raikiri!"

"Fūton: spiraling dome!"

Wind surrounded me from head to toe in a dome shape. Of course it is in the name and have to explain it. As soon as the lightning cutter hit. Blue electric waves covered the dome, and was then swept away by the current turning the white dome into an electric blue one. Five minutes passed. I guess I can put it down now.

I released the jutsu revealing my ready to attack opponents. Great.

Asuma came at me with bladed chakra. Ick. When did-oh. I back flipped as he came close to slitting my neck.

"You could have killed me!" I scowled.

"I knew you could evade it."

I shrugged and nodded my head, signaling that I agreed.

"Chid-"

"Lava release: lava glob!"

The lava made Kakashi dissemble the chidori and turned left. The lava that was coming towards him, hit a nearby tree and set it on fire.

"Suiton: water bullet!"

A stream of water shot towards the burning tree and knocked it over. Whoops.

All at once, a tsunami made its way towards me, using my water bulled as its source.

"Kurenai! You know that wont work on-ah!" I yelped as many water bugs started crawling up my legs. "You suck dattebane!"

I tried to release myself but I couldn't. This Genjutsu is much stronger than before.

"Woah" I breathed as a gigantic spiraling wind ball was hurling towards me. It is so loud. That meant that it is going at a very high pace.

I winced as it cot closer to me. I recieved a cut on my stomach from the impact of the wind...and it was deep.

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. A sharp pain was shot to my stomach and I coughed up a fair amount of blood.

"Call the medics" lord third said

"No...I'm fine" I croaked as I placed a hand near my stomach. A green light emitted from my hand and the wound began to close slowly.

"Kurenai..."

"Ah! Gomen Kagome!"

"That was an amazing Genjutsu"

Her eyes welled up.

"Thanks..." She reached out to hug me but the paused.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

She softly hugged me so that I wouldn't hurt as much as it already did. My wound was now completely healed.

"Yosh! Lets continue the fight!" I yelled. "Woah!" I grabbed my head. "Gai moment."

Asuma came at me with his trench knives. I blocked, but then he reached into her weapon holster, and pulled out three shurikens. He trew them with great accuracy.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"I hate you" I mumbled as I placed my hands together to make a tiger sign.

"Lava release armour!"

Lava covered my body, and as the shurikens hit, it turned red and fell helplessly to the ground.

"Fire release: Ash Pile Burning!"

"Suiton: Tearing Torrent!"

This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a high speed at the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale fire release techniques.

At the same time, Asuma bit down on the flint, and set of the dangerous of the jutsu.

The water protected me, and as everything cleared up, no one was there except the astonished kids and Lord Third.

Crap.

"Now!"

They all came running towards me at once at full speed and power. I sidestepped Gai's kick and blocked Asuma's swing. Kakashi kicked me in the stomach, which sent my flying back into a rock, and when I was immobile, Kurenai placed a kunai by my neck.

Suddenly, the clone poofed and disappeared.

Hehe. The clone took my place during the smoke screen. Their loss. I opened my eyes as soon as the sparkling side rings aquired around the corner of my eyes. My clothes started flickering, and it turned into a red, greek dress that went up to my knees. My hair was now braided to the side with a orange ribbon tied into it. On my arms, there were loose, red sleeves that started from my elbow and ended at my wrists. I was wearing short, greek sandals and Naruto orange, fingerless gloves.

I walked out the bushes and yelled "So, like my clothes?!" I made a dramatic pose, but of course I couldn't take myself seriously, and started laughing.

I saw Naruto sweatdrop. "Nee-chan..."

They were all frozen as of in shock, so I took this as an opportunity to attack.

Geez. Just a clothing change and their reactions was this.

"Raiton: Four Pillar Bind!"

Four pillars erupted from the ground. It shot bolts of lightning with my chakra using the pillars as conductors, immobilizing them and possibly doing damage.

They all stood there, frozen in shock. If they think this is bad...

-?-

"Run!"

This is hilarious dattebane! I'm having so much fun right now and only kami knows how! They were all scrambling around trying to get away from my mini wind tornadoes. Sandaime-sama and the kids were taking cover under a deformed rock.

"Kagome! Make it stop!" Kakashi whined

I took the last laugh as the wind died down of my will. They all bent down and placed their hands on their knees while breathing heavily. I summoned water into my hand and splashed the orbs in their faces which made their eyes snap open and recover almost immediately.

"Sugee nee-chan!" Naruto yelled.

I turned my head and gave him a closed eye smile. I turned back and they were all as still as a pillar. What I didn't realize was that those were clones until Kakashi came behind me and put a kunai to my neck. Gai went to my left, Asuma to my right, and Kurenai in front of me.

Hehe. My clone turned back to water, leaving shocked friends. In the midst of the mini wind tornadoes, I knew that they were bound to do this, so I switched places with my clone.

"Kids! Take cover!" I yelled

Its time to show them the new jutsu I developed.

Well good luck for them on my next attack. I won't use full power but I will not guarantee safety. I made a barrier quickly, so I can protect myself from any attacks they were planning to throw at me. This jutsu uses a massive amount of chakra, but I can handle this. I am from the Uzumaki clan after all!

Tiger...katon. Snake...suiton. Horse...Raiton. Boar...Doton. Monkey...Fūton.

"Great Element Bomb no Jutsu!" I put two fingers by my mouth like Gōkakyū.

Now let me explain this jutsu. A mixture of the five elements forms in my mouth by making hand seals. Once they are collected, I spit them all out. It sounds gross, but its powerful. Very. Very. Powerful. It was NOT easy making this. I knew that I could chakra very well, so I decided on a new jutsu.

"Woah!"

Everyone scrambled out of the way of the elemental bomb. Its kinda like the bijuu bomb, but more powerful. I shouldn't have used that jutsu. Even at low power.

The dust cleared and coughs were heard.

"Suge nee-chan!" Naruto jumped up and hugged me. "can you teach me that jutsu?!"

I laughed "Gomen Naruto. I can't. At least not now."

"So does that mean your going to teach me it tomorrow?!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "When you're older."

"Aww" he whined "like how much older? Next year? Or or-"

"Just stop" I pushed him away with one finger on his forehead.

I turned my head to see everyone standing in line with 'what the hell' faces on.

"Too rough?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck and smiling.

"Kagome...there are still things that you do which never cease to amaze me" the Hokage smiled

-?-

"Anosa, anosa, is it hard making your own jutsu" Naruto asked after I explained how everything worked.

"Yes. Very." I replied simply.

"Then I'm going to make my own and become Hokage'ttebayo!"

We all smiled and sweatdropped. I was expecting this.

"Well you kids just leave us alone for a minute. We need to discuss somthing" Kurenai waved a hand to dismiss them. Once they were out of sight, she scooted in between Kakashi and me. She wrapped two arms around Kakashi and mines neck and pulled us closer.

"Soo?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Eh?" I was confused towards her actions.

"Ah, don't hide it. We know you're a thing"

My face flushed a bright red, bad so was Kakashi's.

"Ah ha! So you are! I gotta tell the village!" She spead away faster than I have seen.

"Ah! Kurenai! Wait!" I was going to chase her until a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let her tell. There's no point in stopping her." Asuma said.

"You don't understand! Inuyasha!"

Kakashi's eyes widened with realization. He facepalmed. "I haven't thought of that."

"Kagome! Are you okay?! I heard a loud bang!"

"Speak of the devil" I murmured. "Your not wanted" I said in a much louder voice.

"Wench. Why didn't you tell me you were together?!"

"Oh! So you want me to ask for your permission on whom to date?! And my name is KAGOME!" I yelled, super annoyed.

"Ever since you came here, you've been acting worse and my likes for you are decreasing second by second! If you have time to criticize me every five minutes, I suggest you just go away and do something useful dattebane!"

Inuyasha's face looked hurt and scared at the same time. I stormed off in anger, litterally having a red aura surrounding me.

-?-

I walked through the streets of Konoha with people whispering and pointing at me.

I finally reached that sparkling blue lake that I love.

I took my shoes off and stuck my feet in the cold, refreshing water. The sun was setting across the sky, turning the clouds orange. I started to daydream until strong, muscular arms wrapped around me. I shivered as it pulled me closer to the owner.

I knew who it was. Kakashi. It made me happy that he still cared.

"Hi" I mumbled.

My mind imediately had a picture of Obito and Rin. What was wrong with me. It was stupid, and I should just get over it. But that's the thing...I can't. They were like family to me and the pain of seeing them die in front of me was unbearable. I'm taking this way too seriously. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you guys...

This act of will be held against me one day. I cant let that happen. If I show any signs of weakness it could affect many many things. Including on how I protect my loved ones...but if I lock out my emotions, that would also put a burden of me.

"Agh! I don't know what to do!" I placed my hands on my head.

"You okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, and scooted next to me.

"Eh? Yeah."

I grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, embracing me in a warm hug. I sniffed the air around me and caught a whiff vanilla and roses.

He smells nice...wait what?

Kakashi's POV

As I pulled her close to me I noticed her scent was a mixture of lilacs and pine trees. Oh how did I just notice this? I have been with her for twelve years.

I hadn't noticed that we were about to kiss due to the lack attention I was paying. Swiftly, I planted my masked lips on her and gave her a quick, rough kiss.

Her eyes were soft with kindness but flaming with that remaining anger.

"Hey...you can stay with me tonight" I said smiling slightly.

"Sure...I would like that..." She hugged me against and buried her face in my chest. My face turned red at her touch. She was still wearing her sage mode.

Geez. The Uzumaki clan really are long lasting.

I spoke too soon. Her clothes began to face away to her normal clothes with her hair in a ponytail.

I suddenly remembered what sensei said.

*FLASHBACK*

After I came back form Minato-sensei's funeral, I saw a note on my desk. I opened it quickly and read it.

Dear Kakashi,

I sealed half the Kyuubi inside Kagome using an Uzumaki Fūin jutsu that Kushina taught me. You probably won't understand this until later in your life though. When the time comes, I want you to tell her. Everything.

I'm know that you will be very happy in a couple of years. The burden will be off your shoulders and you will feel better that ever.

I wrote this note just after I saved Kushina. I might not make it. I leave this all to you.

~Namikaze Minato

What does he mean? I will be happy im the next couple of years? I doubt that.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I understood what he meant now. The burden will be lifted because Kagome didn't really die, and I didn't really kill her. I wanted to tell her...that Minato-sensei had sealed the other half of the Kyuubi in her. I don't know how he managed to do that, but I still have to tell her..

"Ka-"

"OI!" A familiar voice said.

"Shut up..." Kagome mumbled

Inuyasha stopped running towards us. Every single damned time. Whenever we had a moment, he would always interrupt.

"Why-"

"I said...shut up..." Her demonic voice filled the chilling air.

"Inuyasha...give it up already...I'm over you..."

She used to like him?

"But you have liked me longer than him!" He yelled

"You're wrong...Kakashi was...Kakashi was..."

I was what?! Come on! I really want to know!

"He was what?!"

"MY CHILDHOOD CRUSH!" She yelled, then mumbled something that made Inuyasha kiss the dirt. I looked back at her only to find that she had left.

I...was her childhood crush?

I walked passed the falled half demon, and into town.

That...I thought she liked Obito...just right then, I wanted to feel her embrace. He smile that would lift any burden off me even for a second. Inuyasha you bastard...

And to think...she was my childhood crush too...

Kami!

So much dramaaaa...

I should really stop making Inuyasha interrupt their 'moment', because I think I do that a little too much.

I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should make a Shippuden part too?

Btw...:

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 2K READS AND 71 VOTES YA KNOW?!

Just for that, I will make a Christmas one...right after the Zabuza arc. Is that a good thing? If you dont want Christmas, then comment your ideas. I will take those ideas (some of the best ones if there's a lot, though I doubt there will be) and you guys will vote on what will be your reward.

I'll try my best on making it funny!

Jut to let you guys know, I will be including necessary things like Sasuke's betrayal and etc, but I will not include every single thing that happens becaues Ohhh that will take so much timeeee.

So if there is a shippuden, it will be another book. Okay? Okay.

So yeah!

Vote? Comment?

Anyways, hope ya liked it!

~Believe It Ya Know?! ✌️㈳3✌️


End file.
